


Le coach et le professeur : une histoire d'amour

by Kristiel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Français | French, M/M, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Summer Camp, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristiel/pseuds/Kristiel
Summary: "C'était drôle comme parfois, une simple phrase pouvait mettre une vie sens dessus dessous. Avant, il avait mené une vie tranquille. Lever tôt, travail à la boutique, puis entraînement des gamins le soir. Pendant longtemps, il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre. Pas vraiment. Maintenant, il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : le moment de la journée où il allait voir Takeda-sensei."





	Le coach et le professeur : une histoire d'amour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shakeskp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/gifts).



> Un énorme merci à Shakeskp et AmeliaXOXO pour la bêta ! 
> 
> Je tiens à prévenir que mes connaissances sur le volley se limitent à ce que j'ai pu voir dans Haikyuu!!. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les erreurs en la matière.

A cette heure tardive, il n'y avait plus grand monde dans le bar où ils avaient leurs habitudes. De l'enka s'échappait des enceintes grésillantes posées à côté de la caisse enregistreuse et l'on pouvait entendre le chef faire la vaisselle dans la cuisine attenante. A leur table, les conversations avaient fini par se tarir pour laisser place au silence réconfortant des fins de soirée entre amis. Pourtant, Ukai était incapable de se détendre.

Sensei avait posé la tête sur son épaule. Son souffle chaud le chatouillait un peu. Il s'était sans doute endormi. Avec tout ce qu'il avait bu, ce n'était pas étonnant. Ukai aussi avait bu, mais ce n'était pas l'alcool qui lui montait à la tête. C'était la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, sa proximité enivrante. Il savait que c'était mal, qu'il n'aurait pas dû ressentir une telle attirance pour son collègue. C'était trop compliqué. Trop risqué. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le pire était que Takeda ne se doutait pas un seul instant du supplice qu'il lui infligeait en s'accrochant à lui, en lui donnant un avant-goût de ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir.

Takeda bougea légèrement, comme pour se lover un peu plus contre Ukai et murmura des mots inintelligibles. Ukai se força à rester impassible, à ne pas passer un bras autour de sa taille comme il l'aurait voulu, à empêcher son corps de réagir. Et c'était le plus difficile. Surtout avec de l'alcool dans le sang. De L'autre côté de la table, Shimada le regardait avec insistance. Il était bourré, lui aussi, mais son regard ne lui plaisait pas. Ukai avait l'impression qu'il lisait en lui. Et c'était dérangeant. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Takeda et il sourit. Shimada s'était pris d'affection pour le professeur depuis qu'il s'entraînait avec eux. Depuis qu'il avait approché Ukai et lui avait posé la question qui avait tout changé : « Ukai-kun, pourriez-vous m'apprendre à jouer ? »

C'était drôle comme parfois, une simple phrase pouvait mettre une vie sens dessus dessous. Avant, il avait mené une vie tranquille. Lever tôt, travail à la boutique, puis entraînement des gamins, le soir. Pendant longtemps, il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre. Pas vraiment. Maintenant, il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : le moment de la journée où il allait voir Takeda-sensei.

 

Bon sang.

 

Il était foutu.

 

Complètement foutu.

 

***

 

_Un mois plus tôt_

 

Malgré la climatisation, il faisait une chaleur insupportable dans le gymnase du lycée de Karasuno. Ukai se tenait au bord du terrain et observait les garçons s'entraîner. De la sueur perlait à son front. Il mourait d'envie de retirer son serre-tête pour se gratter le cuir chevelu, mais il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle. Ils savaient que ces satanés gamins ne se gêneraient pas pour se moquer de lui. Il les connaissait comme s'il les avait faits. Après tout, il avait eu leur âge et s'était retrouvé à leur place. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait être idiot, à l'adolescence... Heureusement, l'entraînement serait bientôt terminé. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui pour boire une bonne bière fraîche et peut-être même la partager avec Shimada ou Takinoue. Il l'aurait bien mérité. A ce stade, le simple fait de regarder Hinata sauter dans tous les sens lui donnait mal à la tête. Où trouvait-il donc cette énergie ? Dans sa passion, sans doute ? En règle générale, sa motivation se communiquait au reste de l'équipe. Aujourd'hui, cela n'était pas le cas. La chaleur avait mis la majorité des joueurs K.O. Même Kageyama qui faisait tout son possible pour ne pas perdre face à Hinata avait clairement ralenti la cadence. Ukai les observa encore plusieurs longues minutes avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Alors, il souffla dans son sifflet.

 

— On arrête ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, dit-il. Bravo, vous avez bien bossé. On reprendra demain en espérant qu'il fasse moins chaud.

 

A son annonce, la majorité des garçons se laissa tomber à terre en grognant. Ukai leva les yeux au ciel.

 

— Vousleur avez mené la vie dure, aujourd'hui, dit une voix derrière lui.

 

Ukai sursauta et se retourna. Takeda-sensei, qui avait passé la majeure partie de l'entraînement assis sur un banc, un éventail à la main, s'était approché de lui. La chaleur lui avait délicieusement rougi les joues et ses boucles humides lui collaient au front. Ukai se sentit rougir à son tour. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête d'un air gêné.

 

— Pas tant que ça.

 

Quand les grands yeux du professeur se posaient sur lui, il avait du mal à se concentrer. C'était comme si, tout à coup, son monde se réduisait à ses iris. Il entendait encore les bavardages des gamins et leurs pas qui résonnaient contre le sol tandis qu'ils rangeaient le matériel, mais tout cela lui semblait très lointain. Il ne se rappelait pas à quel moment il avait commencé à réagir ainsi autour de lui. Dans tous les cas, il faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître, pour tout enfouir au plus profond de lui. Non, il ne ressentait rien du tout. C'était la chaleur qui lui faisait imaginer des choses.

 Il détourna le regard.

 

— Il fait très chaud, aujourd'hui, hein ? dit-il car le silence lui pesait.

 

La vérité, c'était qu'il connaissait à peine son collègue. Ils se voyaient pratiquement tous les jours au lycée, mais ils parlaient rarement d'autre chose que de volley. Les seules fois où ils se voyaient en dehors de ce contexte étaient lorsque Takeda passait à sa boutique. Autant dire qu'à ce moment-là, ils n'échangeaient que des banalités. Ils auraient très bien pu aller boire un verre ensemble, entre coach et professeur, mais Ukai n'avait jamais pris l'initiative de le proposer. Il sentait que ce serait dangereux.

 

— Très. Je me demande si la climatisation fonctionne correctement. J'en toucherai un mot au concierge demain.

 

— Merci.

 

Derrière eux, un ballon tapa par terre. Ukai se retourna vivement. Il vit Nishinoya avec un ballon à la main, la tête penchée en arrière, en train de rire avec Asahi. Il ravala ses réprimandes avant de reporter son attention sur Takeda-sensei. Celui-ci observait les garçons qui commençaient à quitter le gymnase.

 

— A demain ! criaient-ils les uns après les autres.

— A demain, répondait Takeda.

 

Ukai avait les doigts qui le démangeaient. Il avait besoin de fumer. Tandis qu'ils disaient tous les deux au revoir à l'équipe, Ukai sentait les regards en coin que lui adressait son collègue. Ça le rendait encore plus nerveux. Quand ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls, Takeda-sensei se tourna vers lui d'un air résolu.

 

— Ukai-kun, dit-il. J'aimerais vous demander une faveur.

 

Ukai sentit son estomac se nouer. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude du côté sérieux et obstiné de Takeda. Il trouvait même cela très mignon (il ne l'aurait jamais admis en public bien sûr), mais que lui voulait-il, à présent ?

 

— Vous voulez bien en discuter dehors ?

 

Il ne supportait plus d'être enfermé et bon Dieu, il avait besoin d'une clope.

Takeda hocha la tête.

 

— Bien sûr. Laissez-moi fermer à clé.

 

Ils vérifièrent tous les deux que tout était bien rangé à sa place, puis franchirent les double-portes. Pendant que Takeda les verrouillait, Ukai sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et s'en alluma une. Dès la première bouffée, il sentit son corps et son esprit se détendre. Dehors, la chaleur était moins étouffante. Le soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon. En ville le chant des cigales n'était qu'un léger bourdonnement, mais il savait qu'à mesure qu'il s'approcherait de chez lui, il deviendrait assourdissant.

Takeda descendit les marches pour le rejoindre. Ukai lui proposa une cigarette qu'il refusa. Il savait qu'il ne fumait pas, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. La politesse avant tout. Sa mère aurait été fière de lui.

 

— Ukai-kun, reprit Takeda-sensei, pourriez-vous m'apprendre à jouer ?

 

Surpris, Ukai haussa les sourcils.

 

—Vous apprendre à jouer ? Au volley ?

 

— Oui. Vous voyez, je connais bien la théorie et j'apprends beaucoup en regardant les garçons jouer, mais... j'ai l'impression que tant que je n'aurai pas d'expérience pratique, je ne pourrai pas les aider au mieux.

 

Ukai ne réagit pas tout de suite. C'était bien du genre de Takeda d’avoir ce genre de réflexions. Il tira sur sa cigarette.

 

— Et vous voulez que je vous donne des cours ? Moi ?

 

Takeda sourit. Ukai sentit son cœur s'emballer.

 

— Je ne connais pas meilleur professeur.

 

— Je ne suis pas sûr que les gamins seraient d'accord avec vous.

 

Takeda secoua la tête.

 

— Ne dites pas de bêtises. Les garçons vous vénèrent. Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour ne pas le voir. Vous êtes fait pour enseigner. Vous avez ça dans le sang.

 

Ukai baissa les yeux. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour accepter un compliment. Pourtant, il devait admettre que celui de Takeda lui faisait plaisir. Très plaisir, même. De nouveau, il sentit les émotions qu'il tentait de réprimer l'envahir. Il essaya de les expirer en même temps qu'une bouffée de tabac. Ce n'eut pas l'air de fonctionner. Certaines d'entre elles continuaient de lui chatouiller le cœur.

Quand il releva la tête, il vit que le professeur avait un sourire doux aux lèvres et que son regard plein d'espoir était posé sur lui. Alors, il sut qu'il serait incapable de refuser.

 

— D'accord, s'entendit-il accepter.

 

Le visage de Takeda-sensei s'illumina aussitôt.

 

— Merci, Ukai-kun ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous ne le regretterez pas.

 

Ukai ferma les yeux. Son cœur battait la chamade.

Au contraire.

Il le regrettait déjà.

 

 Tard ce soir-là, allongé sur son futon à même le sol, Ukai observait les pales du ventilateur accroché au plafond qui tournoyaient. Leur mouvement avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant. En rentrant, il avait bu une bière bien fraîche, puis il avait fumé plusieurs cigarettes au balcon de son petit appartement. Il ne connaissait pas de meilleur moyen de se détendre. A part peut-être un bain dans un onsen, mais il faisait trop chaud pour ça. Une douce langueur l'envahissait. Il ferma les yeux. Derrière ses paupières, un visage radieux apparut et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. A quoi ressemblerait Sensei, les joues rougies par l'eau brûlante d'un onsen ? Baisserait-il le regard, gêné, ou, au contraire, le regarderait-il dans les yeux ? Des images de sources chaudes et de peau laiteuse dans la tête, Ukai finit par s'endormir.

 

***

 

— Bon, on a une demi-heure avant que les autres idiots arrivent et j'aimerais qu'on passe en revue les bases sans eux.

 

Après l'entraînement de l'équipe de Karasuno, Takeda avait accompagné Ukai sur le terrain où s'entraînait leur équipe de quartier. Depuis la veille, il avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce moment. Il avait essayé d'envisager ce cours comme un cours pour un adolescent, mais rien n'y faisait. Il était nerveux. Tellement nerveux, en fait, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler.

Toutefois, cela ne semblait pas gêner Takeda-sensei. Au contraire, il avait l'air de s'en amuser.

 

— Ces idiots savent-ils que vous les appelez comme ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rieuse.

 

— Ce qu'ils ne savent pas ne peut pas les blesser, rétorqua Ukai sur le même ton.

 

Takeda rit doucement.

 

— Votre logique est imparable.

 

L'espace d'un instant, Ukai ne put détourner les yeux de son visage. Quand il riait, le visage du professeur s'illuminait. Il en était presque aveuglé.

Il se racla la gorge, puis détourna le regard.

 

— On va commencer par se faire des passes simples, puis on essaiera les manchettes, d'accord ?

 

— D'accord, répondit le professeur d'un air résolu.

 

Les passes furent un succès. Takeda avait tendance à ne pas mettre assez de force dans ses mouvements ou à viser à côté, mais sa position était plutôt bonne. En revanche, ses manchettes...

 

— Non, pas comme ça.

 

Ukai soupira et alla ramasser le ballon qui était encore une fois parti sur le côté. Takeda-sensei grimaçait.

 

— Pardon. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué. Pourtant, je regarde les garçons le faire tous les jours.

 

Ukai posa le ballon sur le côté.

 

— Ce n'est pas parce qu'on regarde quelque chose qu'on sait forcément le reproduire. Sinon, ça fait bien longtemps que j'aurais réussi à jouer de la guitare. Le problème, c'est votre position. Regardez-moi.

 

Les jambes fléchies, Ukai pressa ses paumes l'une contre l'autre et tendit les muscles de ses bras raidis.

 

— L'intérieur des coudes doit pointer vers le ciel.

 

Takeda le regarda attentivement avant de tenter de l'imiter.

 

— Comme ça ?

 

Ukai se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il s'approcha de son collègue.

 

— Non, pas tout à fait. Je peux ? demanda-t-il en désignant ses bras.

 

— Euh, oui, répondit Takeda en bafouillant un peu.

 

Posté devant Takeda, Ukai se saisit de ses mains pour les positionner, puis de ses poignets et, enfin, de ses coudes. Ses gestes étaient efficaces, sans la moindre arrière-pensée. Il ne cherchait qu'à corriger la posture de Takeda. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il le regarda dans les yeux, les mains toujours posées sur ses bras qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Alors, tout à coup, la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne le brûla et il recula vivement.

 

— C... Comme ça, dit-il.

 

Sensei avait les joues rouges. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'un autre homme le touche de cette manière.

 

— Je crois que j'ai compris, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. On réessaie ?

 

Sans un mot, Ukai hocha la tête, puis alla se mettre en position. Cette fois, Takeda garda la bonne posture et réussit à guider plus facilement la balle. Mais dès que le ballon rebondissait sur ses avant-bras, il grimaçait légèrement, comme s'il tentait de s'en empêcher, en vain. Il avait cet air de détermination qui le définissait. En d'autres termes, il était adorable. Ukai secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser ainsi.

Il était sur le point de rattraper une passe de Takeda-sensei, lorsqu'une voix féminine retentit derrière lui.

 

— Keishiiiin !

 

Le ballon le frappa à l'épaule. Il serra les dents sous le coup de la douleur, puis se tourna vers la nouvelle venue. Saeko avançait vers lui avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Shimada et Takinoue l'accompagnaient.

 

— T'es vraiment nul, en fait !s'exclama-t-elle.

 

Ukai lui adressa un regard noir.

 

— Tu l'as fait exprès.

 

Elle prit un air innocent.

 

— Moi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

 

Derrière elle, Shimada leva les yeux au ciel et fit signe à Takinoue avant de s'éloigner.

 

— De vrais gamins, souffla ce dernier.

 

Ukai haussa les sourcils.

 

— Il a raison, tu sais, j'ai déjà bien assez à faire tous les jours avec les gamins de l'équipe.

 

Elle rit et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. En suivant son regard, Ukai se rendit compte que Takeda s'était approché d'eux. Il eut un rire nerveux.

 

— Ah, pardon pour ces gamineries, sensei...

 

— Ne vous excusez surtout pas, répondit Takeda avec un grand sourire. Bonsoir, Tanaka-san.

 

— Oh, sensei, on peut laisser tomber les marques de politesse. Appelez-moi Saeko !

 

— Dans ce cas-là, appelez-moi Ittetsu.

 

Ukai blanchit. Quoi ? C'était aussi simple que ça ? Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, les mots sur les lèvres, sans succès.

 

— Alors, c'est d'accord ! s'enthousiasma Saeko en passant un bras autour de la taille du professeur. On va bien s'amuser !

 

Incroyable. Cette fille n'avait absolument aucune limite. En les regardant, Ukai sentit son cœur se serrer. Une sensation désagréable lui obstruait la gorge, comme s'il avait essayé d'avaler une trop grosse bouchée de riz.

 

— Oi, Keishin ! Tu viens jouer ou pas ? demanda Takinoue.

 

— C'est vrai ça, je croyais qu'on devait montrer notre talent à sensei ! ajouta Shimada.

 

— C'est Ittetsu ! cria Saeko.

 

Ukai grinça des dents. Parfois, ils se demandaient si ces gens étaient vraiment ses amis. En même temps, dans une ville aussi petite, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de choix.

Quand il s'approcha du filet, Saeko libéra enfin le professeur pour aller s'asseoir sur un banc. Elle venait seulement pour les critiquer et les suivre au bar, après. Saeko tout craché. Des fois, il se demandait s'il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons à sa présence, mais il n'était pas du genre à se mêler de la vie des autres.

Il se tourna vers Takeda-sensei.

 

— On ne va pas faire un vrai match, lui dit-il. Vous allez jouer avec moi et on va y aller doucement, d'accord ?

 

— D'accord. Je m'excuse d'avance pour mes maladresses. Je m'en remets à vous.

 

Sur le côté, Saeko pouffa. Ukai l'ignora.

 

— Quoi ? Ça veut dire qu'on ne peut pas se servir de nos meilleurs coups ? Comment est-ce qu'on va faire pour se la péter ? se plaignit Takinoue.

 

— Essaie déjà de bien jouer et après, on verra, rétorqua Ukai.

 

Il adressa un regard contrit à Takeda qui souriait. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer. L'avoir ici dans son quotidien, en dehors du lycée, lui faisait tout drôle. C'était comme si, tout à coup, les deux univers se mélangeaient. Et il ne savait pas encore si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise chose. Il lui rendit son sourire.

 

— C'est quand tu veux ! s'exclama Shimada.

 

Ukai leva les yeux au ciel et alla se mettre en place pour servir. Il savait qu'il avait les joues rouges. Avec un peu de chance, les autres penseraient que c'était à cause de la chaleur, alors qu'en réalité... Il jeta un regard en coin à Takeda, puis lança la balle de toutes ses forces de l'autre côté du filet. Le cri de protestation de ses amis résonna comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles, mais le rire de Takeda-sensei, lui, lui gonfla le cœur.

 

***

 

— Allez, Ittetsu, dit Saeko d'une voix geignarde, viens boire avec nous !

 

En quelques heures, Saeko avait réussi à se débarrasser du vouvoiement. Takeda secoua la tête.

 

— Désolé, Saeko. Je me lève tôt demain et j'ai bien peur que cette petite séance me donne des courbatures, répondit-il.

 

— Oh, pour ne pas avoir de courbatures, il suffit de bien s'étirer ! rétorqua-t-elle. Keishin, tu ne veux pas lui montrer ?

 

Ukai, qui les observait en retrait, sa bouteille d'eau à la main, lui lança un regard noir.

 

Takeda eut un rire gêné.

 

— Ce n'est pas la peine. Je vous assure. Avec les exercices matinaux de l’école, je sais déjà comment faire.

 

Il plia la serviette qu’Ukai lui avait prêtée.

 

— Je vous la rendrai après l'avoir lavée, reprit-il.

 

— Ce n'est pas la peine, répondit Ukai.

 

— Si. J'insiste.

 

— Vous n'êtes pas obligé...

 

— Bon, les gars, nous, on avance, les interrompit Saeko en levant les yeux au ciel. A bientôt, Ittetsu ! Keishin, à tout à l'heure !

 

Sans demander son reste, elle courut vers Shimada et Takinoue qui quittaient déjà le petit terrain de la ville.

Restés seuls, Ukai et Takeda les regardèrent un long moment s'éloigner avant de se refaire face.

 

— Je vous la rendrai demain, dit Takeda en enfouissant la serviette dans son sac.

 

Ukai se racla la gorge.

 

— D'accord.

 

Ensemble, ils prirent le même chemin que les autres. La nuit commençait à tomber et les lampadaires s'allumaient les uns après les autres. Les dernières cigales s'entêtaient à chanter alors que les grillons se réveillaient déjà pour prendre leur place. C'était une soirée paisible. On n'entendait que très peu de bruit dans la ville. Les seules voix qui leur parvenaient étaient celles, parfois un peu trop fortes, de leurs amis.

 

— J'espère que nous n'avons pas été trop durs avec vous ? demanda Ukai.

 

Takeda secoua la tête.

 

— Non. Au contraire. J'ai hâte de jouer sérieusement et de savoir quel poste me convient le mieux, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

 

Ukai sourit à son tour.

 

— Moi aussi.

 

Quand ils atteignirent la route, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent.

 

— Nos chemins se séparent ici, déclara le professeur.

 

— Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas venir boire un verre avec nous ?

 

Takeda le regarda dans les yeux avant de se détourner.

 

— Je suis sûr. Amusez-vous bien.

 

— D'accord, dit Ukai, déçu. A demain.

 

Takeda lui sourit.

 

— A demain, Ukai-kun, répondit-il avant de se retourner.

 

L'estomac noué, Ukai le regarda un instant.

 

— Sensei ! le rappela-t-il soudain.

 

L'intéressé se figea, puis se tourna vers lui.

 

— Oui ?

 

— Vous...., bafouilla-t-il. Vous pouvez me tutoyer et m'appeler Keishin, si vous voulez. Enfin… En dehors du lycée, je veux dire.

 

Il se força à soutenir de son regard. Il était hors de question qu'il montre à quel point il était nerveux.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Takeda.

 

— Très bien. Alors, bonne nuit, Keishin.

 

Le cœur battant la chamade, Ukai eut du mal à se rappeler comment fonctionnaient ses cordes vocales.

 

— Bo... Bonne nuit.

 

Ce soir-là, quand Ukai entra dans le bar où l'attendaient ses amis, il entendit à peine leurs questions et leurs exclamations amusées (« C'est à cette heure-ci que tu arrives ? Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! ») Sa tête était pleine de sourires, de tutoiement et d'un simple mot. Keishin. Son propre prénom. Il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait vraiment. Jamais il n'avait cru que ces deux syllabes qui lui étaient propres auraient pu l'émouvoir à un tel point. Il savait que cela deviendrait un problème, mais pour le moment, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il voulait simplement profiter de cette sensation belle et pure qui éclosait en lui.

 

***

 

Ukai observait Takeda du coin de l'œil. Il avait réellement des courbatures. Quelque part, Ukai s'en voulait. Il avait peur de l'avoir trop poussé. Et en même temps, ça avait été amusant. Ils avaient passé un bon moment à jouer ensemble. Il se souvenait de la façon dont sensei avait ri, dont il s'était excusé lorsqu'il avait, maintes fois, raté son coup. Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il aimait passer du temps avec lui, ici ou en dehors du lycée. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui l'attirait. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi. C'était sans doute un tout : sa gentillesse, sa passion ou la façon dont ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'il avait une idée.

 

— Sensei ! s'écria soudain Sugawara. Est-ce que tout va bien ? On dirait que vous avez mal quand vous marchez.

 

Takeda hocha la tête en souriant.

 

— C'est parce que j'ai joué au volley hier. Je n'ai pas fait assez d'étirements, alors que l'on me l'avait conseillé.

 

Autour de lui, les garçons présents hoquetèrent de surprise. Oubliant ses propres questionnements, Ukai rit doucement. Hinata regardait leur professeur avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

 

— C'est vrai ? Vous jouez au volley vous aussi ?

 

Takeda eut l'air gêné. Il ne s'était visiblement pas attendu à un tel engouement.

 

— Oh non. J'apprends seulement. Je ne suis pas encore à votre niveau.

 

— Vous avez besoin d'aide ? demanda Nishinoya.

 

— C'est vrai, on pourrait vous montrer deux ou trois trucs, ajouta Tanaka.

 

— Peut-être plus tard, quand j'aurai davantage d'expérience. Pour l'instant, j'ai un très bon professeur, répondit-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

 

Ukai se sentit rougir de la tête aux pieds. Heureusement que personne ne lui prêtait la moindre attention. Ou presque. Sawamura regardait dans sa direction. Il baissa la tête pour dissimuler son trouble.

 

— Oui, je vous ai vus avec le coach et Shimada-san, sur le terrain de la ville, hier soir ! s'exclama Yamaguchi.

 

Ses camarades se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui avec une expression incrédule sur le visage.

 

— Quoi ? s'exclama Hinata. Et tu ne nous as rien dit ?

 

Yamaguchi se frotta l'arrière de la tête.

 

— Je ne pensais pas que c'était important.

 

Hinata reporta son attention sur Takeda.

 

— Dites, on pourra venir vous voir jouer ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

 

— Euh...

 

— Pas tout de suite, intervint Ukai. Laissez le temps à Takeda-sensei d'être à l'aise sur un terrain. Il apprend le volley pour pouvoir vous aider davantage tous les jours, pendant vos entraînements. Vous pensez vraiment qu'il jouera sereinement pour l'instant si vous observez ses moindres mouvements ? Souvenez-vous de vos premières années...

 

— Vous avez raison, dit Sawamura. Pardon d'avoir insisté. Allez, on continue de s'échauffer !

 

Satisfait, Ukai observa le capitaine de l'équipe avec une certaine fierté. Il était vraiment parfait dans ce rôle et il se demandait qui pourrait bien prendre sa place l'année prochaine. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Takeda-sensei (il avait encore du mal à l'appeler autrement dans son esprit), celui-ci lui souriait d'une manière très douce. Son traitre de cœur manqua un battement.

 

***

 

Le souffle court, Takedas’affala sur le banc à côté d'Ukai.

 

— Ça va aller ?

 

Il hocha la tête tout en haletant.

 

— Oui. Ce... C'était un peu intense, voilà tout.

 

Shimada rit doucement et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau.

 

— Tiens, tu l'as bien mérité.

 

Takeda l'accepta.

 

— Merci.

 

— Il a raison, dit Takinoue en essuyant son front avec une serviette éponge. Tu fais de joli progrès.

 

Cela faisait deux semaines à présent que le professeur s'entraînait avec eux plusieurs fois par semaine et son jeu s'était nettement amélioré. Il était plus sûr de lui et prenait davantage d'initiatives. Le groupe l'avait quasiment adopté. Ukai en était heureux et, en même temps, il n'avait pas l'impression que leur relation avait beaucoup évolué. Takeda, ou Ittetsu comme il l'appelait à présent, ne venait jamais boire un verre avec eux après. Après chaque entraînement, il rentrait chez lui, prétextant qu'il devait se lever tôt. Et ses refus commençaient à le blesser. Il semblait s'amuser lorsqu'il jouait avec eux ? Alors pourquoi refusait-il de passer du temps avec eux ? avec lui ? N'en avait-il pas envie ? Mais c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Car Ukai, lui, en avait envie. Durant ces quelques semaines, il avait vu un tout autre côté de son collègue. Il avait appris à le tutoyer, même si cela avait été difficile au début et un peu intimidant. En fait, il aurait clairement voulu apprendre à le connaître davantage. Mais c'était justement cette envie qui lui faisait peur. Car elle ne ressemblait pas à son envie de passer du temps avec Shimada et Takinoue. Ou même avec Saeko. Non, elle était dangereuse et porteuse de choses auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser.

Ukai se leva du banc.

 

— Saeko nous rejoint directement au bar ce soir, dit-il.

 

— Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle travaillait tard, répondit Takinoue.

 

Shimada lui adressa un sourire malicieux auquel il ne répondit pas. Au contraire, il resta étrangement stoïque. Ukai détourna les yeux. Il n'avait rien vu. Il ne voulait pas s'en mêler. Avec un peu de chance, s'il ne se mêlait pas des affaires des autres, personne ne se mêlerait des siennes.

Il reporta son attention sur Takeda. Sa respiration s'était calmée et le rouge de ses joues n'était plus aussi vif. Toutefois, ses yeux brillaient encore d'adrénaline contenue... et ils étaient posés sur lui.

 

— Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? lui demanda-t-il.

 

— Allez, viens, renchérit Shimada. C'est samedi, demain. On n'a pas à se lever, pour une fois !

 

— Parle pour toi, rétorqua Ukai. Moi, j'ai la boutique.

 

— Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, déclara Takinoue d'un ton moqueur.

 

Toujours assis sur le banc, Takeda prit une grande inspiration avant de poser la bouteille d'eau à côté de lui.

 

— Je viens, dit-il d'un air résolu.

 

Ukai se figea. Ces deux petits mots venaient de le clouer sur place. Il était ravi et angoissé à la fois. Il avait l'impression de rentrer sur le terrain avant un match. Ça lui faisait plaisir, l'excitait, mais la peur de perdre, de mal faire le terrifiait. Face à Takeda, c'était la même chose.

 

— Gé… Génial, bafouilla-t-il.

 

Il était persuadé que son expression trahissait son incrédulité, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

 

Quand Takeda se leva, Shimada lui donna une tape dans le dos.

 

— Tu ne le regretteras pas ! lui dit-il.

 

Le regard du professeur trouva celui d'Ukai. Un sourire presque timide étira ses lèvres.

 

— J’espère.

 

Le ton de sa voix avait été léger, ses mots clairement une plaisanterie. Pourtant, Ukai sentit son estomac se nouer.

 

***

 

— Hé ! Par ici ! s'exclama Saeko quand ils entrèrent dans le bar.

 

Le groupe salua le patron avant de s'approcher de la table.

 

— Je croyais que tu devais venir plus tard, dit Takinoue.

 

Saeko lui fit un grand sourire.

 

— Je devais, mais j'ai décidé que mon boulot était moins important que de passer du temps avec mes potes.

 

— Et en plus, tu en es fière, rétorqua Ukai en s'asseyant.

 

Quand il vit que Takeda s'asseyait à côté de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il secoua la tête.

 

— Tu dis ça, mais tu es content de me voir. Avoue-le, dit Saeko en se penchant par-dessus la table d'un air malicieux.

 

Le débardeur qu'elle portait était très moulant et même si cela ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, son regard se posa aussitôt sur sa poitrine, comme par automatisme. Le rouge aux joues, il releva les yeux vers elle. Son expression s'était faite moqueuse.

 

— Tu es trop mignon ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui tapotant la joue. Pour la peine, je paie la première tournée !

 

Gêné, Ukai recula. D'habitude, son premier réflexe aurait été de s'énerver, de lui dire d'arrêter de dire des bêtises ou de l'infantiliser. Mais sa réaction à elle l'avait pris au dépourvu. Qu'avait-elle voulu dire ? Savait-elle qu'il... ? Non, c'était impossible. Et en même temps, d'habitude, Saeko ne se gênait pas pour remettre en place les hommes au regard baladeur. C'était même pour ça qu'il l'appréciait tant : pour sa franchise et son naturel. Ils étaient amis depuis longtemps. Il y avait donc la possibilité qu'elle ait réagi ainsi car elle ne se sentait pas menacé par lui. Mais il y avait eu quelque chose dans l'inflexion de sa voix dans son "tu es trop mignon" qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise.

 

— Ukai-kun ? Keishin ?

 

La voix de Takeda le sortit de ses pensées. Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir l'esprit avant de se tourner vers lui.

 

— Quoi ?

 

Takeda lui adressa un regard inquiet.

 

— Le patron attend que tu lui dises ce que tu veux boire.

 

Ukai releva la tête. En effet, le patron et ses amis l'observaient d'un air interrogateur.

 

— Il y en a qui ont attendu longtemps comme ça, dit Shimada.

 

— Oh, la ferme. Je réfléchissais.

 

— Et comme ça ne lui arrive pas souvent..., souffla Takinoue.

 

A côté de lui, Takeda pouffa. Quand il tourna la tête vers lui, un sourcil haussé, il prit un air contrit.

 

— Pardon.

 

— Arrête de martyriser Ittetsu et commande, bon sang ! s'exclama Saeko.

 

Ukai prit une grande inspiration.

 

— Excusez-moi, patron. Je vais vous prendre du shoshu.

 

— Oh, quelqu'un commence fort, murmura Saeko à côté de lui.

 

— Chut.

 

Le patron referma son calepin. C'était un petit homme potelé au front dégarni qui avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur sur la main.

 

— Noté. Je vous apporte ça tout de suite, dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

 

Ukai le regarda disparaître derrière le bar.

 

— Hé ! On n'a pas pensé à commander à manger.

 

— Si, ça a été fait, Keishin, répondit Takeda.

 

— Pendant que tu rêvassais, précisa Takinoue.

 

Ukai grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible, mais ne répondit pas franchement. Il savait que s'il le faisait, ils risquaient d'y passer la soirée. Aussi, il laissa la conversation s'éloigner du sujet naturellement, ni vu, ni connu. Bientôt, leurs boissons et les plats à partager arrivèrent et ils trinquèrent tout en se jetant sur la nourriture.

 

— Alors, dit Shimada en attrapant une aile de poulet grillée, Parle-nous un peu de toi, Ittetsu.

 

Takeda prit une gorgée de bière.

 

— Euh. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

 

— Je ne sais pas... Tu viens d'où, par exemple ? On sait tous que tu n'es pas d'ici.

 

Ukai croqua dans une frite en les observant du coin de l'œil. Il essayait de ne pas se montrer trop intéressé.

 

— Je suis originaire de Chiba. Ma famille y vit toujours. Je vais les voir de temps en temps, mais cela fait quelques années que je les ai quittés. Avant, je travaillais à Tokyo.

 

— Ah, Tokyo ! dit Saeko d'une voix rêveuse. On doit être tellement libre là-bas. Pas comme ici.

 

— Si ça te plaît tellement, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'y vas pas ? rétorqua Ukai en même temps que Takinoue lançait :

 

— Quoi ? Tu es déjà bourrée ?

 

Shimada ne les écoutait pas.

 

— Oh, Chiba ? Je ne connais pas du tout. Tu as des frères et sœurs ? reprit-il.

 

Le sourire de Takeda se fit doux.

 

— Seulement un petit frère, mais on ne se ressemble pas du tout. Il a deux passions dans la vie : Love Hime et le vélo.

 

— Tu n'aimes pas les dessins-animés ?s'enquit Ukai, amusé.

 

Takeda le regarda avec une expression similaire sur le visage.

 

— Les animes ou les mangas, ce n'est pas vraiment mon style. Je pense que tu l'auras deviné.

 

— Pourquoi ? Parce que tu enseignes la littérature ? C'est d'un cliché ! se moqua-t-il gentiment.

 

— Il a raison. Quelle étroitesse d'esprit, sensei !se moqua Shimada.

 

Takeda éclata de rire. Le son mélodieux chatouilla les tympans d'Ukai. C'était un rire insouciant, presque enfantin.

 

— Aux clichés !s'exclama-t-il en levant son verre.

 

Chacun l'imita.

 

— Aux clichés.

 

Ukai but une gorgée de shoshu. La brûlure de l'alcool le fit grimacer.

 

— Alors, en tant que professeur de littérature, qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Des haïkus ?

 

Takeda secoua la tête.

 

— Tu n'as rien compris à ce qu'on vient de dire.

 

Ukai rit doucement.

 

— Si, mais j'aime bien te taquiner, répondit-il d'un air malicieux en attrapant une cosse d'edamame. Et puis ça m'intéresse vraiment. Qui sait ? Nous avons peut-être des passions communes.

 

— A part le volley, tu veux dire ?

 

— Bien essayé, mais je sais que ce n'est pas ta passion.

 

— Ça commence à le devenir, pourtant..., dit-il, amusé. Bon, d'accord. J'aime les romans d'aventure. Les voyages initiatiques. Les histoires où les héros sont envoyés dans une quête. Ce genre de choses.

 

— Comme le Seigneur des Anneaux ?

 

— Par exemple, mais pas que. Pourquoi tu l'as lu, toi aussi ?

 

— Non, moi, mon truc, c'est Love Hime.

 

Takeda le regarda d’un air incrédule.

 

— Tu me fais marcher, rétorqua-t-il.

 

— Peut-être…, dit Ukai avec un sourire malicieux.

 

— Keishin...

 

— Bon, d'accord. J'ai lu le Seigneur des Anneaux. Enfin, j'ai commencé. J'ai préféré regarder les films.

 

Il rit.

 

— Au moins, tu es honnête... Et toi, alors, à part le volley ? Tu as une passion ?

 

Ukai baissa les yeux, soudain gêné.

 

— Pas vraiment. Je suis assez ennuyeux comme mec : j'aime jouer au volley, traîner avec mes copains, jouer aux jeux vidéo...

 

— Et c'était quoi, cette histoire de guitare ?

 

Il se figea.

 

— Guitare ?

 

— Oui, tu m'as dit que si on apprenait un truc en observant, tu saurais jouer de la guitare.

 

— Oh, ça, c'était un exemple, répondit Ukai.

 

Il s'étonnait de la facilité avec laquelle ils se parlaient. C'était étrange de discuter d'autre chose que de volley ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'intérêt en commun, mais cela ne semblait pas les empêcher de s'amuser. Parfois, Ukai en oubliait même qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Puis il se tournait vers Saeko qui lui faisait un clin d'œil et la mémoire lui revenait tout à coup.

Après une seconde tournée payée par Shimada, Takeda se leva et rassembla ses affaires.

 

— Je vais vous laisser. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire et je pense que je suis arrivé à ma limite. Je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi.

 

Ukai se mit debout à son tour.

 

— Je viens avec toi. Il faut que je me lève tôt pour aller à la boutique.

 

Un gloussement retentit à sa droite. Il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Surtout quand Takeda lui adressa un grand sourire.

 

— D'accord.

 

Après avoir dit leur au revoir, ils sortirent. L'agitation et la musique du bar s'évanouirent en même temps que la porte se refermait derrière eux. Sans le souffle de la climatisation, la température était un peu plus élevée, mais il faisait bon. En fait, avec l'air de la nuit, l'atmosphère était agréable. Ukai marchait à côté de Takeda, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant, mais il aurait aimé trouver quelque chose à lui dire. Quelque chose qui le fasse sourire.

 

— Je suis content que tu sois enfin venu avec nous. C'était très sympa,dit-il au bout d'un moment.

 

Il fut rassuré de ne pas entendre sa voix trembler.

 

—C'est vrai, dit Takeda en souriant. Il faudra le faire plus souvent.

 

Ukai ressentit une pointe de fierté, ainsi qu'un grand soulagement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il s'était à moitié attendu à ce que le professeur n'ait pas réellement apprécié la soirée, qu'il se soit montré poli.

Leurs pas les menèrent à une intersection.

 

— Je vais par là, déclara Takeda.

 

— D’accord, répondit Ukai. Alors, à lundi ?

 

Takeda sourit.

 

— A lundi.

 

Ukai l'observa un long moment avant de se retourner. Avait-il imaginé la déception qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux ?

 

— Ukai-kun ?l'appela Takeda.

 

Il se retourna vivement. Le professeur détourna le regard.

 

— Enfin, Keishin.

 

— Oui ?

 

— On parlait de clichés et d'a priori, tout à l'heure. Je voulais te dire que je suis content d'avoir dépassé les miens pour venir te parler, ce jour-là et ceux qui ont suivi, pour te demander de venir entraîner l'équipe.

 

Et sur ces paroles, il se retourna et s'en fut, laissant Ukai, bouche bée, le regarder s'éloigner.

 

***

 

— Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas pouvoir intégrer notre équipe pour de bon, dit Ukai avant de boire une gorgée d'eau.

 

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Takeda.

 

— Tu crois ?

 

— J'en suis sûr, répondit Ukai.

 

Il s'essuya le front. Ce soir, ils n'étaient que tous les deux. C'était la première fois, pourtant il devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment écouté les excuses de ses amis. Il savait que Shimada rendait visite à de la famille. Quant à Takinoue et Saeko... il n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Dans tous les cas, cela ne le gênait pas d'être seul avec le professeur. Au contraire, au fil du temps, toute gêne l'avait quittée en sa présence. Il se sentait à l'aise.

 

— Enfin, reprit Takeda. J'ai surtout hâte de montrer ça aux enfants.

 

Face à son enthousiasme, Ukai ne put s'empêcher de sourire. "Aux enfants". On aurait presque pu croire qu'il s'agissait des leurs. Et quelque part, c'était un peu le cas. Parfois, il avait l'impression de servir de père à tous ces petits vauriens. D'ailleurs, avec l'été, les matchs amicaux entre écoles allaient bientôt commencer. Et même s'il n'y avait pas d'enjeu à proprement parler, il voulait que l'équipe soit la plus préparée possible.

 

— Ça te dit de venir chez moi pour discuter des matchs contre Nekoma et Fukurodani ? lui demanda-t-il.

 

Takeda le regarda longuement dans les yeux.

 

— D'accord, répondit-il en attrapant sa bouteille d'eau.

 

Le chemin se fit en silence. Ou presque. Ukai entendait son cœur battre à ses tempes. C'était la première fois que le professeur se rendait chez lui. Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi nerveux, pourtant il l'était. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de l'inviter comme ça, sans réfléchir ? Son appartement était un véritable capharnaüm ! Takeda se montrerait gentil, bien sûr, mais il allait mourir de honte.

Ils arrivèrent devant un petit bâtiment d'un étage en briques rouges. Le rez-de-chaussée était illuminé tandis que le premier étage était plongé dans le noir.

 

— C'est ici, déclara Ukai en empruntant un escalier sur le côté.

 

Leurs pas résonnèrent sur les marches en métal, et, bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant une porte blanche. Ukai la déverrouilla, non sans transpirer un peu.

 

— Je m'excuse d'avance pour le désordre. Je n'avais pas prévu de recevoir quelqu'un.

 

— Ne t'en fais pas, lui assura Takeda. Ça ne peut pas être pire que chez moi.

 

Ukai en doutait. Il n'imaginait pas Takeda être désordonné. L'image qu'il dégageait était celle d'une personne carrée qui savait exactement où étaient ses affaires et où les trouver pour s'en servir. Oui, Takeda donnait l'air de quelqu'un d'efficace. Tout ce qu'il faisait semblait réfléchi.

Il ne répondit pas et retira ses chaussures. Il posa sa serviette et sa bouteille d’eau à côté. Pendant que Takeda l'imitait, il en profita pour scanner un instant la pièce principale du regard. L'évier de la cuisine était plein de vaisselle sale, mais l'état du salon n'était pas si terrible. Il se dépêcha de ramasser les magazines qui trainaient par terre ainsi que la cupnoodle vide posée sur la table basse. Pour l'instant, il devrait s'en contenter. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? C'était la dernière fois qu'il invitait quelqu'un à l'improviste. Quelqu'un dont l'avis comptait, en tout cas.

 

— _Ojamashimasu,_ souffla Tekada avant de monter la marche du genkan.

 

— Viens, fais comme chez toi, lui dit Ukai.

 

— Merci, répondit Takeda en avançant dans la pièce.

 

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Je dois avoir de la bière.

 

Pourquoi se sentait-il si nerveux? C'était la même personne que lorsqu'ils jouaient et lorsqu'ils entraînaient l'équipe de Karasuno.

 

— Je veux bien une bière, répondit Takeda avec un grand sourire qui fit battre son cœur un peu plus fort.

 

Pour s'empêcher de trop s'appesantir sur la question, il se dirigea vers son petit frigo et en sortit deux cannettes de Kirin. Il en tendit une à Takeda et ils s'assirent tous les deux en tailleur autour de la table basse.

 

— Merci, dit Takeda en regardant autour de lui. Ton appartement est très sympa.

 

Ukai haussa les épaules. Les manettes de sa PS4 posées en vrac attirèrent son regard, ainsi que la poussière qui s'était accumulé sur le meuble-télé.

 

— Ce n'est pas très grand, mais ça me suffit.

 

Takeda prit une gorgée de bière.

 

— Tu joues aux jeux vidéo ?

 

— Quand j'ai le temps, oui, répondit Ukai.

 

— Moi aussi ! Ça fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion ! s'exclama Takeda. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

 

— Euh... Dedans, il doit y avoir GranTurismo ? Sinon, j’en ai d’autres, répondit-il. Pourquoi ? Tu veux jouer ?

 

La conversation lui paraissait tellement surréaliste qu'il avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait vraiment lieu.Sensei ? Jouer à des jeux vidéo ?

 

— Je ne sais pas..., répondit Takeda, soudain gêné. On est censés discuter boulot.

 

Un éclat de rire échappa à Ukai.

 

— Je pense qu'on peut se permettre de faire une partie ou deux avant de s'y mettre.

 

Takeda sourit.

 

— Alors, d'accord.

 

Une partie ou deux se transformèrent en plusieurs heures de jeux, arrosées de quelques bières. Trois, chacun, très exactement. Mais qui tenait les comptes ? Ukai, apparemment. Takeda qui, il y avait quelques temps, s’était excusé de ne pas avoir l’habitude de boire, était à présent à moitié affalé contre la table à côté de lui, la manette à la main, pour garder l'équilibre. Son air sérieux était adorable. Ça le déconcentrait. Il passait plus de temps à le regarder lui qu'à regarder l'écran. Aussi, ce ne fut pas une surprise lorsque son personnage tomba à terre et que les mots "Ryuwins" apparurent à l'écran.

 

— Je t'ai eu ! s'exclama Takeda à côté de lui.

 

Son enthousiasme était communicatif. Il avait l'air tellement fier de lui qu'Ukai sentit ses propres lèvres former un sourire.

 

— Trois fois d'affilé. Je dois m'avouer vaincu, dit-il, malicieux.

 

Takeda lui fit un clin d'œil.

 

— Je t'avais dit que j'étais imbattable à Street Fighter.

 

Il attrapa sa cannette de bière et tenta d'en boire une gorgée, mais elle était vide. Il la secoua, puis la reposa sur la table. Avec un soupir, il s'allongea sur les tatamis.

 

— Je crois que j'ai trop bu, murmura-t-il avant de s'étirer lascivement.

 

Ukai ne respirait plus. Voir Takeda allongé ainsi à côté de lui, les lunettes un peu de travers, lui coupait le souffle. Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont il s'étirait, les yeux fermés, sans la moindre gêne qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus fort. Il aurait pu l'imaginer ici, de cette façon, après chaque jour d'école, complètement à son aise, à jouer aux jeux vidéo, à rire ensemble, à profiter de l'instant, tout simplement.

Le tee-shirt de Takeda s'était soulevé au niveau de son ventre et laissait apparaître une bande de peau laiteuse. Il aurait été très facile de tendre la main et de le toucher, de vérifier si son contact serait aussi doux qu'il l'imaginait. La bière qui embrumait son esprit l'encourageait dans ce sens.

 

— L'entraînement ! s'écria soudain Takeda en se redressant.

 

Ukai recula vivement.

 

— Euh... Quoi ? bafouilla-t-il, en réalisant ce qu'il avait été sur le point de faire.

 

Il se sermonna intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas faire ce genre de choses. Takeda n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt envers lui.

Takeda le regardait avec des grands yeux tandis qu'il remettait ses lunettes en place.

 

— On a oublié de parler de l'équipe, lui rappela-t-il.

 

Effectivement, Ukai devait avouer que la raison principale de la présence du professeur ici lui était complètement sortie de la tête. Il observa un instant la situation. Takeda avait bu. Lui aussi. Ils n'étaient clairement pas dans un état de planifier quoi que ce soit.

 

— Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de garder ça pour un autre jour, dit-il.

 

— Tu crois ? répondit Takeda. Je me sens un peu coupable... boire comme ça au lieu de travailler...

 

Ukai lui fit un clin d'œil.

 

— Ce sera notre petit secret, dit-il d'un air taquin avant de se figer.

 

Oh, mon Dieu. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait dit ça. Mortifié, il se fit violence pour ne pas céder à l'envie de cacher son visage entre ses mains. Pourtant, de l'autre côté de la table, Takeda ne semblait pas avoir perçu son trouble. Il le regardait fixement et ses joues étaient bien un peu rouges, mais Ukai n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause de l'alcool ou de sa remarque. Sans doute l'alcool.

 

— D'accord, souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux et le manque de contact manqua aussitôt à Ukai. De toute façon, je sais très bien qu'on les emmènera jusqu'aux nationaux, toi et moi.

 

Il avait dit cette phrase avec une telle douceur, mais également avec une telle conviction qu'Ukai sentit son cœur se gonfler. Dans sa vie, il avait rarement rencontré des gens qui avaient une telle confiance en lui. En fait, la plupart des personnes de son entourage n'attendait pas grand-chose de sa part. Il était le bon à rien de la famille qui avait abandonné ses études et le volley et s'était contenté de reprendre l'entreprise de ses parents. Mais quand il était avec Takeda, il se sentait soutenu. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait tout réussir, qu'il lui suffisait d'essayer, de travailler dur pour réaliser ses rêves les plus fous. Et aujourd'hui, son rêve le plus fou était d'emmener les gamins aux nationaux, main dans la main avec lui. Si quelqu'un le lui avait prédit un an plus tôt, il lui aurait ri au nez. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, aussi bien dans ses baskets.

 

— On les emmènera aux jeux olympiques,  rétorqua-t-il.

 

Le sourire éblouissant que lui adressa Takeda fut sa plus belle récompense.

 

***

 

— Hé, il parait qu'on va retourner s'entraîner avec Nekoma et Fukurodani! dit Yamaguchi.

 

— Ce ne serait pas étonnant, rétorqua Tsukishima. Je ne vois pas quelles autres écoles Takeda-senseiaurait pu réussir à convaincre.

 

Sur le côté du terrain, Ukai faisait semblant de ne pas écouter ce qui se disait pendant que l'équipe s'échauffait au sol. Takeda n'était pas encore arrivé.

 

— Vous croyez que c'est plus facile, maintenant ? demanda Hinata.

 

— Sans doute, répondit Kageyama d'une voix laconique.

 

Noya eut un sourire moqueur.

 

— Vous vous souvenez de la fois où Take-chan nous a dit qu'il était doué pour se mettre à genoux et supplier ?

 

Ukai manqua s'étouffer. Il toussa pour masquer son trouble. Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers lui, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était.

 

Tanaka grogna.

 

— Ne m'en parle pas. J'ai cru que j'allais éclater de rire.

 

— Pareil ! s'exclama Yamaguchi. Tu crois qu'il s'est rendu compte de...

 

Le professeur choisit ce moment pour entrer dans le gymnase au pas de course.

 

— Excusez-moi, s'exclama-t-il. Je devais régler un détail avec un autre professeur.

 

Essoufflé, il s'approcha d'Ukai. Les garçons restèrent un instant interdits avant de pouffer et de changer de sujet.

 

— Pardon, répéta le professeur.

 

Ukai dut se contenter de le dévisager sans rien dire. Les images qui défilaient dans sa tête l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement. Des images de Takeda, en train de supplier, à genoux. Les cheveux en bataille. L'air déterminé.

 

— Ukai-kun ? Tout va bien ?

 

Le rouge aux joues, Ukai baissa la tête.

 

— O... Oui, bafouilla-t-il.

 

Il fallait à tout prix qu'il pense à autre chose. À l'entraineur de Nekoma, tiens. À la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été au sento ensemble.

Il frissonna. Parfait.

 

— Vous êtes sûr ? Vous avez l'air un peu rouge ?

 

Ils s'étaient accordés pour continuer de se vouvoyer au lycée, pour conserver un air de professionnalisme. En fait, c'était Takeda qui le lui avait demandé. Et ça lui convenait très bien. Ça lui empêchait de se montrer trop familier avec lui en public. Pas qu'il se montrait très familier avec lui lorsqu'ils étaient en privé, mais... ça lui servait quand même de garde-fou. D'ailleurs, ça fonctionnait très bien. La preuve : il n'avait plus de pensées déplacées pour lui depuis... au moins deux minutes. Il commençait à comprendre que c'était une croix qu'il devrait porter tant qu'ils travailleraient ensemble. Son attirance pour Takeda ne s'envolerait pas du jour au lendemain, ni en claquant des doigts.

 

— Je suis sûr, merci. C'est la chaleur.

 

Takeda sourit.

 

— C'est vrai qu'il fait encore très chaud. Même la nuit. Je dégoulinais de sueur hier soir quand je suis rentré chez moi.

 

En se rappelant les évènements de la veille, Ukai sentit la température monter encore d'un échelon. Après le départ de Takeda, Ukai s'était retrouvé seul, avec un gros problème dont il avait dû s'occuper, des images du professeur en tête. S'en souvenir ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Décidément, il avait l'impression d'être redevenu adolescent. C'était comme si l'interrupteur qui contrôlait son désir était resté coincé.

Il se racla la gorge et tapa dans ses mains.

 

— Approchez ! dit-il à l'équipe qui obéit. On va commencer par revoir les services. Je veux tous vous voir passer plusieurs fois. C'est parti !

 

Pendant que les garçons se mettaient en place, Takeda se tourna vers Ukai.

 

— Vous leur avez parlé du camp d'entraînement ?

 

Ukai secoua la tête.

 

— Pas encore, mais apparemment, ils nous ont entendu en discuter entre nous, répondit-il avant de s'exclamer : un peu de nerf, Yamaguchi !

 

Takeda grimaça.

 

— Pardon. Je disais donc que je comptais leur en parler à la fin de l'entraînement, si ça te va, souffla-t-il, laissant tomber le vouvoiement un instant.

 

— C'est très bien.

 

Ils continuèrent d'observer l'équipe en silence, ou presque. Ukai lançait des conseils et des remontrances de temps en temps.

 

— On continue, mais maintenant, je veux également vous voir à la réception ! déclara-t-il.

 

Des grognements retentirent, mais les garçons s'exécutèrent. Ils progressaient de jour en jour. Ukai le voyait bien. Ils étaient enthousiastes et l'équipe était soudée. Toutefois, il ne savait pas si leur niveau était suffisant pour battre des équipes plus fortes, techniquement parlant. Les camps d'entrainement servaient également à ça : à jauger les différences entre les lycées et à apprendre des autres. A s'entraîner uniquement entre eux, on avait tendance à se complaire dans ce que l'on connaissait. Cependant, en les regardant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté. C'était son équipe, ses garçons, et il tâcherait de les emmener le plus loin possible.

Tout à coup, il sentit qu'on lui touchait le bras. Il sursauta et tourna vivement la tête sur la droite. Takeda le regardait d'un air curieux.

 

— Pardon, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas te surprendre.

 

Ukai se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

 

— J'étais dans mes pensées.

 

Takeda sourit.

 

— J'ai vu ça. Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois, mais tu ne m'as pas entendu.

 

— Désolé. Qu'est-ce que tu me disais ? demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur les enfants.

 

La main de Takeda était toujours posée sur son bras nu. Sa chaleur lui faisait tourner la tête.

 

— Je voulais savoir si c'était toujours bon pour ce soir, répondit Takeda.

 

Lorsqu'il retira lentement sa main, le mouvement lui fit l'effet d'une caresse. Ukai frissonna.

 

— C'est toujours bon. Saeko m'a dit qu'elle passerait.

 

Un sourire illumina le visage du professeur.

 

— Super. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue.

 

Ukai haussa un sourcil.

 

— Elle était là la semaine dernière, lui fit-il remarquer.

 

Une jolie teinte rouge apparut sur les joues de Takeda. Ukai sentit son ventre se nouer et un goût amer emplit sa bouche.

 

— C'est vrai, dit Takeda, mais depuis que j'ai commencé à m'entraîner avec vous, les semaines sont tellement intenses que je perds la notion du temps.

 

Ukai hocha la tête.

 

— Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Depuis que j'ai accepté de devenir entraîneur, j'ai tellement de choses à faire que les semaines me paraissent parfois interminables.

 

Le silence retomba entre eux. Ce n'était pas un silence agréable. Ukai se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour mettre Takeda mal à l'aise. Au bout d'un moment celui-ci reprit la parole.

 

— Je suis désolé d'avoir augmenté ta charge de travail, souffla Takeda.

 

Surpris, Ukai le regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis il s'esclaffa. Takeda l'avait poursuivi de ses assiduités pendant des semaines pour le convaincre d'entraîner l'équipe du lycée et maintenant, il s'excusait de la charge de travail que le poste lui fournissait ? C'était risible. Surtout quand, comme lui, on savait que c'était ce travail qui lui plaisait le plus et non pas son boulot à la boutique familiale.

Plusieurs élèves s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder, mais Ukai ne leur prêta pas cas. Il se tourna vers Takeda pour lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée, mais quand il se retrouva face à lui, il eut soudain la bouche très sèche. Takeda l'observait et il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui le fit frissonner. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, mais cela le désarçonnait.

 

— Attention !

 

Interpelé, Ukai tourna vivement la tête vers Sugawara qui venait de crier. Un ballon arrivait vers eux à toute vitesse, mais, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Takeda se jeta en avant pour le rattraper. Bouche bée, Ukai le regarda faire, puis se mettre à genoux, le ballon dans les bras. Pendant que les garçons se remettaient du choc, Takeda releva les yeux vers Ukai et lui sourit fièrement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté, lui aussi, car il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant. Toutefois, en le voyant ainsi à genoux, près de lui, ce n'était pas au volley qu'il pensait. Il repensait à la conversation qu'il avait entendue plus tôt et s'imaginait le professeur dans la même position, mais dans un contexte complètement différent. Et ce n'était pas difficile à imaginer. En sentant son corps réagir, il toussa.

 

— Bien joué, lui dit-il avec un pouce en l'air.

 

Les garçons accoururent à leur tour.

 

— C'était génial, monsieur ! s'exclama Hinata, des étoiles dans les yeux.

 

— Oui, vous avez fait de gros progrès, acquiesça Azumane.

 

Le sourire aux lèvres, visiblement gêné, Takeda se releva. Il tendit le ballon à Nishinoya avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux.

 

— Oh, ce n'était pas grand-chose, dit-il.

 

— Pas grand-chose ? On aurait dit mon Rolling-thunder ! rétorqua Nishinoya avec sa candeur habituelle.

 

— Je ne sais pas...

 

— Vous devez drôlement vous entraîner ! dit Yamaguchi.

 

— Hé bien, oui, plutôt..., répondit Takeda en regardant Ukai en coin.

 

Ukai lui sourit avant de taper dans ses mains.

 

— Allez, ça suffit ! Retournez vous entraîner. On a tous vu que Takeda-sensei était incroyable !

 

Les garçons s'exécutèrent, mais il les voyait à peine. Le sourire de Takeda l'aveuglait.

 

***

 

— Hé, feignasse ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le banc ?

 

Ukai sursauta et se retourna. Saeko se dirigeait vers lui, un pack de bière à la main. Il plissa les yeux.

 

— Dit-elle alors qu'elle arrive à peine.

 

— Quelle différence ? demanda-t-elle en posant le pack à côté de lui. Je ne joue jamais de toute façon.

 

Il se poussa un peu pour lui laisser de la place et elle s'assit.

 

— C'est vrai. Tu es juste là pour nous déconcentrer.

 

Elle lui adressa un regard malicieux.

 

— Oh ? Je ne savais pas que je te déconcentrais... C'est bon à savoir.

 

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

 

— N'importe quoi.

 

Le silence retomba. Assis tous les deux sur le banc, ils regardaient Takeda échanger des passes avec Shimada et Takinoue. Takeda n'hésitait plus. Il avait gagné en assurance et en aisance.

 

Saeko siffla entre ses dents.

 

— Il s'est amélioré, dis-moi ! lui dit-elle, avant de crier, plus fort : Vas-y Ittetsu, t'es le plus fort !

 

Takeda eut l'air de sursauter, puis tourna la tête dans leur direction. Il regarda Saeko, puis Ukai et son sourire fut éclatant.

 

— Wahou, souffla Saeko. Ça lui va bien.

 

Ukai rit doucement.

 

— C'est ça, le volley.

 

Saeko secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

 

— Je ne parlais pas du volley.

 

— Alors de quoi... ? lui demanda-t-il, perdu.

 

Saeko eut un sourire mutin, mais avant qu'elle ait pu répondre à sa question, leurs trois amis avancèrent vers eux.

 

— Saeko-chan !s'exclama joyeusement Takeda en s'approchant d'elle pour la saluer.

 

— Ittetsu, fit-elle à son tour. Tu t'es beaucoup amélioré !

 

— Merci, répondit-il avec un sourire avant d’accepter une bière de la part de Saeko.

 

Ukai le regarda l’ouvrir, puis la porter à ses lèvres.

 

— Tiens, lui dit Saeko en lui tendant une cannette à son tour. Tu as l’air d’en avoir besoin.

 

Ukai prit une grande inspiration et l'accepta. Après l'avoir ouverte, il en but une gorgée. Le liquide froid lui fit du bien.

 

Il baissa les yeux.

 

— Merci, murmura-t-il à l'intention de la jeune femme.

 

— De rien, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

 

— Hé ! s'exclama Shimada. On n'a même pas trinqué !

 

— C'est vrai, ajouta Takeda. Ce n'est pas très poli de boire tout seul.

 

— Tu vois, écoute le professeur, Keishin !

 

Ukai releva la tête et l'expression amusée du professeur lui transperça le cœur comme une flèche enduite de ciguë. Le poison se répandit lentement dans ses artères, puis ses veines. Les membres engourdis, il se força à lever le bras et à dire :

 

— Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé le stade des politesses, Ittetsu, rétorqua-t-il. Kanpai !

 

Saeko lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, mais il le sentit à peine. Tout ce qu'il vit, ce fut le regard mi-étonnémi-satisfait que lui adressait toujours Takeda les rares fois où il l'appelait par son prénom.

 

***

 

A cette heure tardive, il n'y avait plus grand monde dans le bar où ils avaient leurs habitudes. De l'enka s'échappait des enceintes grésillantes posées à côté de la caisse enregistreuse et l'on pouvait entendre le chef faire la vaisselle dans la cuisine attenante. A leur table, les conversations avaient fini par se tarir pour laisser place au silence réconfortant des fins de soirée entre amis. Pourtant, Ukai était incapable de se détendre.

 

Sensei avait posé la tête sur son épaule. Son souffle chaud le chatouillait un peu. Il s'était sans doute endormi. Avec tout ce qu'il avait bu, ce n'était pas étonnant. Ukai aussi avait bu, mais ce n'était pas l'alcool qui lui montait à la tête. C'était la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, sa proximité enivrante. Il savait que c'était mal, qu'il n'aurait pas dû ressentir une telle attirance pour son collègue. C'était trop compliqué. Trop risqué. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Le pire était que Takeda ne se doutait pas un seul instant du supplice qu'il lui infligeait en s'accrochant à lui, en lui donnant un avant-goût de ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir.

 

Takeda bougea légèrement, comme pour se lover un peu plus contre Ukai et murmura des mots inintelligibles. Ukai se força à rester impassible, à ne pas passer un bras autour de sa taille comme il l'aurait voulu, à empêcher son corps de réagir. Et c'était le plus difficile. Surtout avec de l'alcool dans le sang. De L'autre côté de la table, Shimada le regardait avec insistance. Il était bourré, lui aussi, mais son regard ne lui plaisait pas. Ukai avait l'impression qu'il lisait en lui. Et c'était dérangeant. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Takeda et il sourit. Shimada s'était pris d'affection pour le professeur depuis qu'il s'entraînait avec eux. Depuis qu'il avait approché Ukai et lui avait posé la question qui avait tout changé : « Ukai-kun, pourriez-vous m'apprendre à jouer ? »

 

C'était drôle comme parfois, une simple phrase pouvait mettre une vie sens dessus dessous. Avant, il avait mené une vie tranquille. Lever tôt, travail à la boutique, puis entraînement des gamins, le soir. Pendant longtemps, il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre. Pas vraiment. Maintenant, il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule chose : le moment de la journée où il allait voir Takeda-sensei.

 

Bon sang.

 

Il était foutu.

 

Complètement foutu.

 

***

 

Le samedi après-midi à 14h était toujours le moment le plus calme à la boutique. Ukai en profitait pour lire son Shonen Jump tranquillement, un soda glacé à la main et une cigarette à la bouche. Personne n'était là pour le réprimander sur ses mauvaises habitudes. La vieille climatisation ronronnait en tandem avec le moteur des réfrigérateurs. Les portes et les vitres fermées bloquaient les bruits du monde extérieur. Il n'avait pas besoin d'autre musique. Du moins, d'habitude. En règle générale, le week-end était son moment préféré à la boutique. Il se posait, feuilletait son magazine et ne pensait à rien.

Aujourd'hui, son esprit refusait de s'éteindre. Il ne cessait de penser à Takeda. A ce qu’il ressentait pour lui. Il avait l’impression qu’il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler en sa présence. Cela risquait de devenir un problème.

Il grogna et porta la cigarette à ses lèvres. Le tabac lui brûla délicieusement la gorge. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Si seulement il existait une pilule contre les sentiments amoureux, tout serait tellement plus simple ! Un petit tour à la pharmacie et hop : bon débarras. Ça lui aurait évité bien des déboires. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'essayer de s'en préserver. Avant l'arrivée de Takeda-sensei, il avait passé des années sans rencontrer la moindre personne qui avait réveillé son intérêt. Mais lui... Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui l'attirait comme un aimant, au delà du physique et au-delà de tout bon sens. Quand Takeda était près de lui, son cœur battait plus fort. Quand il n'était pas là, il lui rappelait à quel point il lui manquait.

Il prit une dernière bouffée de tabac avant d'écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur son magazine. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il observait la même page sans la lire. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il s'y passait.

Alors qu'il était en train d'examiner la première case, en haut à droite, la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit, faisant tinter le carillon. Tout à coup, les bruits du monde extérieur refirent leur apparition. Le chant des cigales lui parut assourdissant.Etait-ce possible que ce soit Takeda ? Malgré lui, Ukai sentit une certaine excitation l'envahir. Le cœur battant la chamade, il releva la tête.

Et grogna.

Il ne s'agissait pas du professeur.

Debout, dans l'entrée, près de la porte ouverte, se tenait un garçon aux cheveux roux hirsutes. Il avait l'air nerveux et le regardait avec de grands yeux.

 

— Hé bien, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Ukai. Entre et ferme la porte. Tu fais entrer tout l'air chaud à l'intérieur.

 

Il se demandait si son agacement provenait de sa déception.

Hinata s'exécuta et referma la porte derrière lui, les enveloppant tous les deux dans un cocon silencieux. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis s'approcha d'un air décidé. Ukai se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et croisa les bras. Il ne savait pas ce que le garçon voulait, pourtant, il avait déjà envie d'une autre cigarette.

 

— Coach ! J'ai besoin de votre aide, déclara-t-il en venant empiéter sur son espace vital.

 

Ukai haussa un sourcil. Il sentait arriver la migraine.

 

— Si c'est une question de devoir, je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est non.

 

Les yeux baissés, Hinata secoua la tête.

 

— Non, ça n'a rien à voir. C'est une question de...(Il marqua une pause, puis releva les yeux vers lui.) De volley !

 

— De volley ? répéta Ukai. Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre lundi ?

 

— Non.

 

Sa voix s'était faite boudeuse. Ukai n'avalait pas son histoire une seconde, mais à présent, il était curieux et même s'il n'en donnait pas toujours l'impression, il se souciait des membres de son équipe. Il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait mais peut-être serait-il capable d'aider Hinata ? Sauf si, bien sûr, il lui demandait de résoudre un problème de math.

 

— Alors, vous voyez, il y a ce ballon de volley. Il est plus petit que les autres, mais il est très fort et très rapide.

 

Hinata s’interrompit et baissa les yeux.

 

— Il pensait être tout seul, reprit-il, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre cet autre ballon. Mais cet autre ballon, lui, il est parfait.

 

Un sourire nerveux étira ses lèvres. Son discours s’emballa :

 

— Il fait baaah ! Et paaah ! Quand le petit ballon le regarde, il se sent tout drôle. Mais c'est un ballon lui aussi et deux ballons ne peuvent pas être ensemble comme ça et...

 

— Hinata, le coupa Ukai. (Bon Dieu, il avait vraiment besoin de cette cigarette.) Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander des conseils en amour ?

 

Le garçon rougit de la tête aux pieds.

 

— Euh... peut-être ?

 

Ukai se passa la main sur le visage.

 

— Encore une fois. Est-ce que j'ai une tête à être doué pour ce genre de choses ?

 

Hinata baissa les yeux.

 

— Je ne savais pas à qui demander d'autre.

 

Ukai soupira. Cédant à la tentation, il attrapa une cigarette et l'alluma. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut pris une grande bouffée de tabac qu'il reprit la parole.

 

— Bon, d'accord. Ce ballon parfait, il a un nom ?

 

S'il devait donner des conseils amoureux à Hinata (et le simple concept était risible. Lui ? Donner des conseils en amour ?), il refusait de le faire à travers des métaphores.

 

— Euh... hé bien..., bafouilla Hinata en se tordant les doigts.

 

— Tu veux mon aide, oui ou non ? demanda Ukai en faisant tomber la cendre de sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

 

Il se demandait s'il s'agissait de Yachi. Elle était plutôt mignonne comme gamine et il les avait vus traîner ensemble après les entrainements à plusieurs reprises. Ça n'aurait pas été étonnant... mais un peu inquiétant. Vu l'enthousiasme qu'ils pouvaient montrer séparément, s'ils se mettaient ensemble, ç’en serait presque dangereux.

 

Hinata eut l'air de rassembler son courage.

 

— Je veux que vous m'aidiez ! s'exclama-t-il avec l'ardeur qui lui était propre.

 

Parfois, son audace et sa ténacité lui faisaient penser à Takeda. Il se demandait si le professeur avait été ainsi plus jeune ou s'il avait changé en grandissant. Et voilà qu'il repensait au professeur. C'était pathétique. Il tira sur sa cigarette.

 

— Ce ballon, c'est... (Hinata hésita. Il paraissait plus nerveux que jamais.) C'est K… Ka… Kageyama.

 

Il avait prononcé le nom de son camarade dans un souffle, comme s'il n'osait pas le dire trop fort de peur que quelqu'un l'entende, mais Ukai avait entendu. Les yeux grands ouverts, le souffle coupé, il dévisagea son élève.

 

— Et je sais que c'est bizarre, reprit-il presque aussitôt, parce qu'on est tous les deux des garçons, mais je sais que ce sont des choses qui arrivent, je suis déjà tombé sur les mangas yaoi de ma mère, et quand je suis avec lui et qu'il me fait la passe, mon cœur fait boum, et...

 

Ukai leva la main pour l'interrompre.

 

— J'ai compris.

 

Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Des tonnes de pensées lui traversaient l'esprit. Dans un sens, il n'était pas étonné que la personne dont était amoureux Hinata évolue dans la sphère du volley. Ce môme respirait volley, vivait volley, rêvait volley. Et à bien y réfléchir, Kageyama et lui avaient toujours eu une relation de haine / amour. Mais il savait plus que n'importe qui à quel point ce genre de relation pouvait être difficile, surtout dans une ville aussi petite que la leur. Lui aussi avait cru que l'amour était plus fort que tout, que le sexe de la personne dont il était amoureux importait peu... mais il avait été jeune et naïf. Il ne voulait pas qu'Hinata fasse les mêmes erreurs que lui et, en même temps, il ne voulait pas non plus briser tous ses espoirs. S'il était venu à lui, c'était parce qu'il lui faisait confiance et parce qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Ukai ne devait pas laisser son passé influencer la façon dont il s'occupait des problèmes de ses élèves. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Hinata était venu lui parler à lui. Avait-il compris qu'il ne le jugerait pas car il avait vécu (vivait) la même chose ?

 

Il toussa pour cacher sa gêne.

 

— Alors, Kageyama, hein ?

 

Hinata était aussi rouge que ses cheveux étaient roux.

 

— Oui.

 

— Il est au courant ?

 

Il secoua la tête.

 

— C'est pour ça que je suis venu vous voir. Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne sais pas si je dois le lui dire.

 

Ukaidevait-il être honnête avec lui, lui dire la vérité sur sa propre sexualité ? Non, il était grand temps qu'il mette son expérience personnelle de côté et qu'il écoute ce qu'Hinata avait à dire.

 

— D'après toi, comment est-ce qu'il réagirait ? lui demande-t-il.

 

— Je ne sais pas. C'est bien ça le problème.

 

— Tu crois qu'il y a des chances pour qu'il ressente la même chose ?

 

— Peut-être ? Je veux dire... Je sais qu'il m'aime bien et il ne me repousse pas quand je le touche.

 

Ukai haussa un sourcil.

 

— Quand tu le touches ?

 

Hinata rougit.

 

— Pas comme ça !

 

Son air paniqué manqua arracher un éclat de rire à Ukai.

 

— Du calme. Je plaisante.

 

Hinata eut un rire un peu fou, limite hystérique.

 

— Pas que je n'en ai pas envie...

 

Ukai s'étouffa sur la fumée de sa cigarette.

 

— Trop d'information !

 

— Ce n'est pas ma faute, quand il est à côté de moi, mon cœur fait bwaa ! Et mon ventre...

 

Il leva la main pour l'interrompre.

 

— J'ai compris, j'ai compris. Et très sincèrement, je pense que Kageyama t'apprécie lui aussi. En tant que joueur et ami, en tout cas. Mais...

 

— Mais ?

 

— Je pense que tu savais ce que j'allais te dire avant de venir me voir. Être... différent, c'est compliqué. Si tu l'avoues, il est possible que l'attitude de certaines personnes change, que certains amis arrêtent de te parler. Et il y a des gens qui réagissent très mal à la différence. Il faut que tu le saches.

 

Et il parlait en connaissance de cause. Quand il s’était déclaré à Akira au lycée, celui-ci l’avait regardé avec dégoût et lui avait piétiné le cœur. Il ne souhaitait ce genre de confrontation à personne.

 

— Alors, il ne faut pas que je le lui dise ?

 

L'expression dévastée du garçon lui brisa le cœur.

 

— Crois-moi, c'est pour le mieux. Tu ne sais pas comment il va réagir. Et tu es très jeune, tu ne sais pas si c'est vraiment de l'amour.

 

Il releva la tête, une expression de défi dans les yeux.

 

— Je sais que c'est de l'amour !

 

— OK, OK... mais si tu es sûr que tu... préfères ce genre de relation, attends au moins de partir d'ici. C'est une petite ville, tout se sait.

 

Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

 

— Non.

 

— Et je sais... Quoi ?

 

Le gamin venait-il de le contredire ?

 

— Non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me cacher. Je ne fais rien de mal. Ça ne concerne que Kageyama et moi. C'est à moi de décider si je dois lui en parler ou non. Pas les autres.

 

Ukai devait admettre qu'il était admiratif devant tant de ténacité. Il leva les bras, comme pour admettre sa défaite.

 

— Si tu as déjà pris ta décision, pourquoi es-tu venu me demander mon avis ?

 

Hinata le regarda longuement.

 

— Parce que j’espérais que vous me soutiendriez.

 

A présent, son ardeur l'avait déserté. Ukai se sentit coupable.

 

— Non. Vous avez raison. Je ne lui en parlerai pas, ajouta-t-il, penaud.

 

Il soupira et se retourna pour se diriger vers la porte. Alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée, Ukai se brûla avec le mégot de sa cigarette. La douleur lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc et il se releva d'un bond. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça. S'il le laissait se morfondre et se détester, il s'en voudrait toute sa vie. Il fallait que son expérience serve au moins à l'un d'entre eux.

 

— Hinata, lui dit-il. Attends !

 

L'intéressé hésita avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui d'un air interrogateur.

 

— Oui ?

 

Ukai prit une grande inspiration.

 

— Je pense ce que je t'ai dit : cette ville est toute petite et ses habitants ne sont pas très ouverts d'esprit. (Le visage d'Hinata s'assombrit de nouveau.) Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas des membres de l'équipe. Si au départ ça reste entre nous, peut-être que tout ira bien. Quand tu seras prêt, et si tu es certain que c'est ce que tu veux, essaie d'en parler à Sugawara ou à Sawamura. Sans forcément donner le nom de Kageyama. Si tu as des alliés, les choses seront sans doute plus faciles.

 

Des alliés... c'était ce qui lui avait cruellement manqué. Des amis capables de prendre sa défense. Tandis qu'il observait Hinata s'éloigner sur le chemin, dehors, il se rendit compte que ce petit bonhomme était bien plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il était venu lui demander conseil, mais au final, c'était lui, Ukai, qu'il avait aidé. Il était grand temps qu'il cesse d'avoir peur et qu'il essaie d'être un peu plus lui-même avec les gens qu'il aimait.

 

***

 

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva le lendemain devant la porte de Takeda. Ses mains étaient moites et son cœur battait la chamade. La nuit précédente, il n'avait pas réussi à dormir, comme la veille d'un match. Il avait été trop occupé à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, à imaginer les différents scénarios qui pouvaient en découler... ce qui était ridicule parce qu'il n'était pas ici pour déclarer sa flamme ou toute autre chose totalement ridicule, il voulait simplement lui demander conseil. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il venait chez Takeda. Il n'était jamais entré à l'intérieur de son appartement. Alors, il était nerveux.

Alors qu'il allait prendre son courage à deux mains et frapper, il entendit soudain le verrou tourner. Il baissa la main et attendit que la porte s'ouvre. Takeda le remarqua aussitôt. Ses yeux s'arrondirent derrière ses lunettes, puis un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

 

— Ukai-kun ! s'exclama-t-il. Bonjour !

 

Ukai rit nerveusement.

 

— Bonjour, répondit-il. Je te dérange ? Tu sortais ?

 

Takeda hocha la tête.

 

— Oui. Non ! Tu ne me déranges pas. Je veux dire que je sors. Je comptais aller faire un tour au sanctuaire.

 

— Oh, dit Ukai, déçu. Dans ce cas-là, je re...

 

— Tu veux venir avec moi ? lui demanda Takeda avec un sourire.

 

Ukai le dévisagea un instant.

 

— Ça ne te dérange pas ?

 

— Non, pas du tout. Au contraire.

 

— Alors, avec plaisir, répondit Ukai.

 

Il recula pour laisser Takeda sortir et refermer la porte derrière lui. Tandis qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, Takeda remarqua le sac en plastique que tenait Ukai.

 

— Tu avais apporté quelque chose ?

 

— Ah ! Euh, oui. Je ne voulais pas venir les mains vides. J'ai apporté des onigiri et de la bière.

 

Le sourire de Takeda illumina le couloir.

 

— C'est très gentil ! Merci.

 

Ukai eut un rire gêné.

 

— Ce n'est rien. C'est la moindre des choses quand on s'invite quelque part.

 

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence dans la rue, puis un petit chemin qui menait au temple. Ukai ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait réussi à prendre son courage à deux mains et à venir frapper à la porte du professeur. Et maintenant ?

Arrivé devant le sanctuaire, Takeda jeta une pièce dans l'urne disposée à cet effet, tapa dans ses mains, puis s'inclina. Ukai l'imita.

Quand Takeda se tourna de nouveau vers lui, il le regarda d'un air pensif.

 

— Et si on allait s'asseoir là-bas ? dit-il en désignant un banc disposé sous des treillis recouverts de glycine violette.

 

Ukai hocha la tête.

Le parfum des grappes de fleur était entêtant. Il lui rappelait les matsuri qu'il avait passés ici, au lycée, puis, plus tard, mais sans le même enthousiasme.

Ils s'assirent. Autour d'eux, le sanctuaire paraissait désert. Ukai avait l'impression de ne plus être en ville, d'être un peu en dehors du temps. C'était agréable, cette sensation.

 

— C'est calme, aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Takeda, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

 

Ukai acquiesça.

 

— Oui, ça fait du bien, un peu de silence.

 

— C'est vrai qu'au lycée, on en a rarement, dit le professeur en souriant.

 

L'espace d'un instant, Ukai oublia de respirer. Puis ses poumons le brûlèrent et il prit une grande inspiration.

Il secoua la tête.

 

— Hinata est venu me voir aujourd'hui à la boutique. Pour me demander conseil.

 

Takeda le regarda en coin, visiblement curieux.

 

— Oh ?

 

— Oui, je ne devrais sans doute pas t'en parler, mais ça m'a étonné qu'il vienne me voir. J'aurais cru qu'il se confierait plus facilement à toi.

 

— Keishin..., souffla Takeda avec une expression exaspérée, mais tendre à la fois. Moi, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. Tu es beaucoup plus proche d'eux. Tu es leur coach, tu es cool. Moi, je suis leur professeur. Crois-moi, ça ne les met pas en confiance.

 

Ukai baissa les yeux.

 

— Peut-être, je ne sais pas...

 

Ses doigts le démangeaient. Il avait besoin d'une cigarette, mais dans l'enceinte du sanctuaire, fumer était interdit. Au moins, ils étaient à l'ombre et une douce brise faisait baisser la température. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Takeda avait dit qu'il était cool. Et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Son estomac était noué.

 

— Je peux te demander ton avis ? lui demanda-t-il. Je ne veux pas trahir sa confiance, mais j'ai peur de ne pas lui avoir donné un bon conseil.

 

La boule dans son ventre grossit. Discuter de ce genre de choses avec Ittetsu, c'était s'aventurer sur un terrain glissant, mais il s’était promis de le faire.

 

Takeda remonta ses lunettes et hocha la tête.

 

— Bien sûr. Tu sais bien que je ne le répéterai pas.

 

Ukai regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours seuls. C'était le cas.

 

— Hinata est amoureux... (Il prit une grande inspiration.) D'un garçon. De l'équipe. Il m'a demandé s'il devait en parler.

 

Takeda sourit.

 

— Je m'en doutais. Kageyama ?

 

Surpris, Ukai releva les yeux vers lui.

 

— Tu le savais ? Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

 

Takeda fronça les sourcils.

 

— Pourquoi est-ce que ça me dérangerait ?

 

— Hé bien parce que ce sont deux garçons et que...

 

— Chacun est libre d'aimer qui il veut, le coupa Takeda, soudain énervé. Je suis étonné que tu...

 

Ukai leva les mains pour l'interrompre. Visiblement, il avait encore parlé sans réfléchir. Mais cela le rassurait de voir le professeur réagir aussi violemment. Cela signifiait qu'il était ouvert d'esprit. Il aurait dû s'en douter, mais ça ne tombait pas toujours sous le sens. Des personnes en apparence très avenantes pouvaient se révéler conservatrices.

 

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Bien sûr que chacun est libre d'aimer qui il veut. Crois-moi, je sais que ce n'est pas un choix. Mais je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit ton cas. (Quand Takeda fit mine de protester, il l'en empêcha.) J'aurais dû m'en douter, je sais.

 

Takeda n'avait pas encore perdu son air renfrogné.

 

— Peu importe. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

 

— Je l'ai mis en garde. Je lui ai dit qu'on était dans une petite ville et que certaines personnes se serviront de sa sexualité contre lui. Mais je lui ai aussi conseillé d'en parler à Sugawara ou Sawamura. Ils sont bienveillants et prendront soin de lui.

 

Takeda hocha la tête. Il s'était adossé au banc et regardait les grappes de fleurs violettes qui tombaient entre les mailles de la treille.

 

— Tu as bien fait. S'il a des alliés de poids, ce sera plus facile.

 

A l'intérieur de lui, Ukai était rassuré d'obtenir son approbation. Jusqu'à présent, il avait douté de sa décision. Il se racla la gorge et souleva son sac en plastique.

 

— Tu veux une bière ? Elles doivent encore être fraîches.

 

Quand Takeda se tourna vers lui, cette fois, il lui sourit.

 

— Avec plaisir.

 

Ukai sortit les cannettes de son sac en plastique et lui en tendit une.

 

— Kanpai !s'exclamèrent-ils avant de prendre une gorgée.

 

Le liquide froid lui fit un bien fou. Il fit glisser son pouce sur la condensation de la cannette.

 

— Je t’avoue que j’ai encore du mal à gérer ce genre de choses. Les questions. Ne pas trahir la confiance que les garçons placent en moi. Même pour le volley, j’ai toujours peur de faire une bêtise, de faire une erreur de jugement qui les mènera à la défaite. Alors, en ce qui concerne leur vie amoureuse… Qu'est-ce que tu lui aurais conseillé, toi ?

 

Takeda sembla réfléchir un instant.

 

— Hmm... Je t'avoue que je ne sais pas trop.

 

Il porta la bière à ses lèvres et Ukai suivit le mouvement du regard. Il y avait quelque chose de très sensuel dans la façon dont ses lèvres effleuraient le métal.

 

— Tu n'as jamais eu à faire face à ce genre de situation ?insistaUkai.

 

— Pas vraiment. Je n'ai que mon expérience comme exemple.

 

Ukai sentit son cœur se serrer.

 

— Oui, je suppose que lorsqu'on est hétéro, dit-il, on a du mal à se mettre à la place d'un jeune qui découvre sa sexualité.

 

Takeda fronça les sourcils.

 

— Qui a dit... (Il s'interrompit. Une myriade d’émotions passa sur son visage) Attends. Comment ça, "je suppose" ?

 

Tout à coup, il avait l'air franchement curieux. Ukai, qui ne s'était pas rendu compte de ses propres paroles, se retrouva pris au dépourvu. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Cela ne servait à rien de paniquer. Takeda lui avait dit qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec ce genre de choses. Il supposait que les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure, que toute sa vie, il aurait du mal à prononcer ces quelques mots.

 

Ukai se racla la gorge.

 

— Je...

 

Il prit une grande inspiration, mais quoi qu'il fasse, les paroles restaient bloquées dans sa gorge.

A côté de lui, il entendit Takeda souffler doucement. La chaleur de son corps aurait dû être insupportable sous ce soleil de plomb, pourtant, elle lui faisait du bien, l'apaisait.

 

— Pardon. C'était maladroit de ma part. C'est juste que... la formulation m'a étonné, dit Takeda.

 

Quand Ukai osa poser les yeux sur lui, il le vit qui regardait intensément sa cannette de bière.

 

— Quand je disais que je n'avais que mon expérience comme exemple, je voulais dire que mon entourage a toujours été très tolérant. Je suppose que vivre près de Tokyo, puis y être allé faire mes études a beaucoup aidé. Avant d'emménager ici, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que c'était de vivre à la campagne.

 

Ukai sentit son pouls s'emballer. Takeda était-il en train d'insinuer... ?

 

— Je... Tu veux dire que... ?

 

Takeda releva lentement la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Tout à coup, il avait l'air très sérieux.

 

— Oui. Je ne le crie pas forcément sur les toits, mais je suis gay.

 

— Oh.

 

Ukai soutint son regard. C'était à la fois la chose la plus facile et la plus difficile qu'il avait jamais faite.

 

— Moi aussi, je suis...(Sa voix était enrouée.) Moi aussi.

 

Dire le mot était encore trop difficile.

 

Petit à petit, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Takeda. Un sourire lumineux qui fit battre le cœur d'Ukai encore plus fort. Il était à deux doigts de l'infarctus. Pourtant, quelque chose s'était débloqué en lui. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids s'était envolé de ses épaules. Il l'avait dit ! Du moins, il l'avait fait comprendre à Takeda. Il avait du mal à y croire.

 

Il sentit ses propres lèvres le chatouiller, s'étirer en coin.

 

— Alors, on est tous les deux... ?souffla-t-il, comme pour avoir une confirmation.

 

Takeda hocha la tête. Son sourire était éblouissant.

 

— Oui. Tous les deux.

 

Avec des papillons dans le ventre, Ukai tourna la tête vers le sanctuaire. Une fleur de glycine tomba lentement au sol. Il suivit sa chute des yeux avant de prendre une gorgée de bière. Le liquide avait tiédi mais il le sentit à peine. Car cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti une telle excitation, un tel espoir.

 

Ukai se racla la gorge.

 

— Euh, ce soir, Shimada et Takinoue m'ont proposé d'aller boire un verre. Ça te dit de nous accompagner ?

 

Takeda hocha la tête.

 

— Avec plaisir.

 

La soirée ne fut pas différente des précédentes. L'alcool coulait à flot. On mangeait beaucoup trop. Les rires montaient de leurs tables et des voisines. Non, rien n'était différent. Pourtant, Ukai avait l'impression que tout avait changé. Une petite révélation avait mis sa vie sens dessus dessous.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Takeda qui était assis de l'autre côté de la table. Quand celui-ci lui adressa un sourire en coin, il sentit son cœur s'emballer si fort qu'il eut du mal à respirer. Il lui rendit son sourire avant de reporter son attention sur Shimada avec qui il discutait. La douce chaleur qui avait envahi sa poitrine dans l'après-midi ne le quittait plus.

 

***

 

— Allez, les garçons, on se dépêche ! cria Takeda-sensei.

 

Le moteur du car bourdonnait. Ukai était déjà assis derrière le volant. Il bâilla. Après être rentré du bar la veille, il avait eu du mal à s'endormir. Son esprit avait fonctionné à cent à l'heure. Durant la nuit, l'euphorie avait laissé place aux questions. Quand il avait appris que Takeda était gay, il avait tout de suite vu ses rêves devenir réalité. Sans aller jusqu'à planifier leur mariage et chercher le nom de leurs enfants, il s'était imaginé à son bras, _dans_ ses bras, avec une facilité déconcertante. Toutefois, le fait que Takeda aime les hommes ne signifiait pas qu'il soit intéressé par lui. Il lui avait beaucoup souri la veille et avait eu l'air heureux, mais il était peut-être simplement content d'avoir trouvé un ami auquel il pouvait se confier. Ukai bâilla encore une fois. Il avait envie de se taper la tête contre le volant. Qu'est-ce que ces mômes étaient bruyants !

Quand il se retourna, il aperçut Hinata qui montait dans le car à la suite de Kageyama. Ukai lui adressa un regard interrogateur pour lui demander s'il allait bien. Hinata eut l'air gêné, mais hocha brièvement la tête. Ukai le regarda s'éloigner dans le fond du véhicule et s'asseoir à côté de Kageyama sans rien dire. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Sugawara et Sawamura n'agissaient pas différemment avec lui. Ils étaient doués pour dissimuler un secret, il en était certain, c'était même pour cela qu'Ukai avait dirigé Hinata vers eux, mais il ne pensait pas qu'Hinata leur en avait déjà parlé. Il se demandait s'il allait le faire, s'il allait profiter de ce voyage. Dans tous les cas, Ukai se promit de le prendre à part et de discuter davantage avec lui. Il avait laissé ses anciens démons remonter à la surface. Bien sûr, il craignait toujours pour Hinata. Être homosexuel dans une ville comme la leur n'était pas aisé. Mais avec un adulte, voire deux, pour le soutenir, les choses seraient plus faciles. Il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à lui dévoiler sa propre sexualité, mais il pouvait au moins l'aider à être en confiance avec la sienne.

 

— C'est bon, tout le monde est là, déclara Takeda en montant à son tour.

 

Ukai tourna la tête vers lui.

 

— Je ferme ?

 

Le professeur hocha la tête en souriant.

 

— Oui.

 

Ukai appuya sur le bouton et observa la porte qui se refermait. Quand il démarra, Takeda s’assit sur la première rangée de fauteuils. Derrière lui, les gamins n'étaient pas très bruyants. Sans doute à cause de l'heure matinale. Ukai était prêt à parier que d'ici une demi-heure, la majorité serait en train de ronfler.

Même Takeda semblait piquer du nez. En même temps, ce n'était pas étonnant. Ils étaient rentrés tard la veille. Lui-même n'était pas très frais, mais il avait l'habitude de se lever tôt pour réceptionner les livraisons à la place de ses parents.

A cette heure, il n'y avait pas grand monde sur la route. Le trafic était fluide. Il décida d'allumer la radio. Aussitôt, un vieux tube punk résonna. Ukai sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres et se mit à fredonner les paroles. Ce n'est qu'au refrain qu'il se rendit compte que des murmures se mêlaient aux siens. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le grand rétroviseur du car et croisa le regard de Takeda qui sourit à pleines dents tout en continuant à chanter doucement. Une douce chaleur l'envahit. Il lui sourit à son tour.

 

_Hora, ibike koi no uta..._

 

Le rouge lui monta aux jours et il reporta son attention sur la route. Pour une chanson punk, les paroles étaient incroyablement fleur bleue. _Ecoute cette chanson d'amour qui résonne._ Il n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention jusque là, mais la chanter avec Takeda faisait ressortir l'adolescent romantique qui sommeillait en lui. Décidément, il était ridicule.

Les chansons continuèrent de défiler. Certaines plus connues que d'autres. Sur sa gauche, Takeda s'était assoupi, comme une grande majorité du bus. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il gara le car devant le centre d'entraînement que le professeur se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui, à moitié endormi et un peu désorienté, avant de reporter son attention sur Ukai.

 

— Oh. Je suis désolé. Je ne t'ai même pas tenu compagnie.

 

— J'avais la radio pour ça. Et puis, la route n'était pas très longue. (Il tapa dans ses mains.) Allez, debout là-dedans ! On est arrivés.

 

Des grognements lui répondirent.

 

Takeda-sensei se leva pour sortir avant eux.

 

— Je suis sûr qu'un encas de bienvenue nous attend ! s'exclama-t-il avant de descendre.

 

Aussitôt, les garçons ne se firent pas prier de le suivre. Ukai devait admettre qu'il savait s'y prendre avec eux. Lui les aurait simplement menacés d'un coup de pied aux fesses. Il se leva à son tour, mais laissa passer les derniers du groupe avant de leur emboiter le pas.

Sur le parking, une dame en jogging les attendait avec des notes à la main.

 

— Bienvenue !s'exclama-t-elle. Vous avez fait bonne route ?

 

Derrière elle, se dressait un complexe sportif ainsi qu'un grand bâtiment blanc qui faisait penser à un hôpital à Ukai. Les étages supérieurs semblaient subir des travaux de rénovation. Ici, un peu plus haut dans les montagnes, l'air était plus frais et le chant des cigales, moins présent.

 

— Oui, merci, lui dit Takeda en se courbant légèrement devant elle. Même si j'ai passé une bonne partie du trajet à dormir.

 

Il adressa un regard complice à Ukai, ce qui le déstabilisa un instant. Pour cacher sa gêne, il alla ouvrir la soute du car pour que les gamins récupèrent leurs sacs.

Un rire mélodieux échappa à la dame.

 

— Je comprends, dit-elle. La voiture m'endort toujours moi aussi.(Elle serra le bloc-notes contre sa poitrine.) Je m'appelle Uehara. Je m'occupe de l'organisation de ce week-end. Je suis là pour vous guider jusqu'à vos chambres.

 

— Enchanté. Je suis Takeda, le professeur en charge du club de volley et voici...

 

— Ukai. Le coach, le coupa Ukai en tendant son sac à Takeda.

 

Uehara pencha la tête sur le côté et le regarda avec curiosité avant de s'incliner légèrement.

 

— Bienvenue.(Elle jeta un œil aux joueurs derrière eux.) Si tout le monde est prêt, nous pouvons y aller.

 

Un échange de regard entre Ukai et Sawamura suffit pour que celui-ci calme son équipe.

 

— Bien, suivez-moi, reprit Uehara.

 

Elle les guida à l'intérieur du deuxième bâtiment où ils gravirent deux étages. Le couloir ressemblait à celui d'un hôtel, avec du lambris sur les murs et des reproductions d'ukiyo-e célèbres.

 

— Vos chambres se trouvent à cet étage avec celles des autres équipes.

 

— Les autres sont déjà arrivés ? demanda Takeda.

 

— L'équipe de Nekoma est dans le réfectoire en train de profiter de rafraichissements. Le lycée Fukurodani ne devrait pas tarder.

 

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit pour révéler un dortoir avec une dizaine de futons pliés.

 

— Voici la chambre de l'équipe, déclara-t-elle. Vous pouvez entrer poser vos affaires.

 

Les lycéens ne se firent pas prier. Certains négociaient déjà leur place.

 

— Je prends le lit le plus loin de la porte ! s'écria Noya.

 

— Dans tes rêves, rétorqua Tsukishima. C'est moi qui ai le sommeil le plus léger. Trouve-toi une autre place.

 

Ukai secoua la tête. Heureusement qu'en ce qui le concernait, le temps des dortoirs et des chambres partagées était révolu.

 

— On vous laisse vous installer, les garçons, dit Takeda. On repassera vous chercher pour descendre, d'accord ?

 

— D'accord, répondirent-ils plus ou moins à l'unisson.

 

Uehara laissa la porte ouverte, mais s'en éloigna.

 

— Suivez-moi, dit-elle à Ukai et Takeda qui s'exécutèrent.

 

Elle les mena jusqu'au bout du couloir.

 

— Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, il y a des travaux dans le bâtiment. La place est donc limitée. Comme vous êtes les plus jeunes des coachs et professeurs, nous avons pris la liberté de vous placer dans la même chambre.

 

Elle s'arrêta devant une seconde porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, elle se tourna vers eux avec un sourire contrit.

 

— Bien sûr, si cela pose un problème, je suis sûre que nous pourrons trouver une solution. Il y a une très bonne auberge au village et le trajet...

 

Takeda l'interrompit.

 

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Vous avez bien faits de nous mettre dans la même chambre si cela peut arranger les coachs les plus âgés. Nous pouvons nous en contenter pour quelques nuits.

 

Il consulta Ukai du regard qui se retrouva pris au dépourvu.

 

— Bi... Bien sûr, bafouilla-t-il. Aucun problème.

 

Dormir dans la même pièce que Takeda ? Le voir en s'endormant et en se réveillant ? Non, aucun problème. Il réprima un rire nerveux.

 

— Vous voyez ? fit Takeda.

 

Uehara lui sourit.

 

— Merci beaucoup. Je vous laisse vous installer à votre tour. Je vous attends tous au rez-de-chaussée d'ici quelques minutes.

 

Après s'être inclinée, elle disparut dans le couloir.

Ukai jeta un coup d'œil à Takeda avant d'entrer dans la chambre, son baluchon à la main.

La chambre était considérablement plus petite que celle des garçons, mais suffisamment grande pour y dormir à deux sans se gêner. En fait, malgré l'extérieur peu avenant et la décoration vieillotte, cette chambre aurait pu appartenir à un hôtel de type japonais traditionnel. Le sol était en tatami et deux futons étaient déroulés par terre. La fenêtre donnait sur le terrain de l'autre côté du complexe.

Takeda retira ses chaussures et le dépassa.

 

— C'est très bien, dit-il. Je m'attendais à pire.

 

Ukai grogna son assentiment et le suivit. Il déposa son bagage près du futon de droite.

 

Takeda, qui s'était approché de la fenêtre, se retourna vers lui.

 

— Ça ne te dérange pas, au moins? J'ai répondu sans te demander ton avis, mais je me suis dit que ce serait ridicule de payer une chambre à l'auberge.

 

— Ça ne me dérange pas, répondit Ukai. Mais les vieux ont intérêts à nous payer un verre. Surtout ce satané Nekomata. Qu'il ne croie pas que je lui laisse son petit confort gratuitement.

 

Takeda rit. Un rai de lumière matinale traversait la vitre et l'enveloppait comme un halo.

 

— Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis certain que tu le lui feras comprendre sans problème.

 

Ukai le dévisagea un instant, puis détourna le regard. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur les futons installés l'un à côté de l'autre. Il se racla la gorge. Il refusait de laisser son esprit vagabonder.

 

— Bon. On va chercher les gamins ? Je boirais bien un café.

 

Takeda hocha la tête.

 

— Moi aussi. Ça me fera le plus grand bien !

 

***

 

Après un petit pot d'accueil improvisé et l'arrivée du lycée Fukurodani, les équipes avaient pris le chemin du gymnase. Les coachs leur avaient d'abord donné un échauffement et des exercices à faire en commun, puis des petits matchs avaient été organisés. Ukai se tenait sur le côté et regardait trois élèves de Karasuno, Hinata, Kageyama et Asahi, jouer contre trois élèves de Nekoma dont il n'avait toujours pas fait l'effort d'apprendre le nom. Ce qui l'intéressait, pour le moment, c'étaient ses joueurs et la façon dont ils réagissaient aux attaques. Asahi avait beaucoup de puissance dans les bras. Kageyama était précis. Hinata compensait son manque de technique par son enthousiasme. Du moins, en règle générale. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, le garçon ne semblait pas dans son état normal. Il avait l'air triste, effacé. Certains de ses camarades lui avaient visiblement demandé ce qui n'allait pas, mais la réponse ne paraissait pas leur convenir. Ukai se demandait si ça avait un rapport avec la conversation qu'ils avaient eue. Et, encore une fois, il se sentit envahi par le remord. Il avait agi comme les autres avaient agi avec lui, à l'époque. Il lui avait conseillé de se cacher. De faire semblant d'être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas. Bien sûr, il l'avait fait avec de bonnes intentions. Mais à l'âge d'Hinata, n'aurait-il pas aimé que quelqu'un lui prenne la main et lui dise que tout allait bien, qu'il était normal, seulement un peu différent. N'aurait-il pas aimé qu'on le soutienne, tout simplement ?

Quand le match se termina, Ukai fit signe à toute l'équipe de se regrouper autour de Takeda et lui.

 

— C'était bien les garçons, leur dit-il. Asahi n'hésite pas à y aller franchement. Ne retiens pas tes coups. Kageyama… rien à dire. Hinata...(Il attendit que le lycéen le regarde, mais il n'en fit rien.) Hinata, fais un peu plus attention à la balle, d'accord ?

 

L'intéressé hocha la tête.

 

— Pour le prochain match, reprit Takeda à sa place, nous allons constituer une équipe complète. Vous jouerez d'abord contre Fukurodani.

 

***

 

 

— Hinata ! s’exclama Ukai.

 

Il se retourna.

 

— Oui ?

 

— Viens me voir une seconde.

 

Yachi qui marchait à côté de lui posa une main sur son épaule.

 

— On se rejoint dehors, dit-elle.

 

Hinata hocha la tête.

 

— OK.

 

Le gymnase se vida petit à petit. Certains, très peu, choisirent de rester à l'intérieur, mais ils n'étaient pas suffisamment près pour les entendre.

 

Hinata s'approcha de son coach et de son professeur; Il avait l'air déterminé. Takeda les regarda l'un après l'autre. Il comprit très vite de quoi il en retournait.

 

— Je dois aller parler à Shimizu. On se voit tout à l'heure.

 

Laissés seuls, ils restèrent un instant en silence. Des éclats de voix leur parvenaient de temps à autres et des ballons rebondissaient.

 

— Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs ce matin, dit Hinata, mais je vais me reprendre. Laissez-moi jouer dans le vrai match, cet après-midi.

 

Ukai croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

 

— Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demandé de rester. Même si, tu as raison, tu as été très mauvais sur le terrain tout à l'heure.

 

Hinata baissa la tête, penaud.

 

— Désolé.

 

Ukai prit une grande inspiration. C’était maintenant ou jamais.

 

— C’est moi qui suis désolé.

 

Quand Hinata releva vivement la tête,Ukai le regarda dans les yeux.

 

— Ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois..., dit-il. C'était déplacé. Tu es venu me voir parce que tu avais besoin d'aide et moi, je...

 

Il s'interrompit. On aurait dit qu'Hinata retenait sa respiration.

 

— Je ne peux pas beaucoup parler ici, reprit-il. Car c'est une discussion privée, mais je voulais m'excuser. Ce qui t'arrive n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'as pas à en avoir honte. Au contraire, ça fait partie de qui tu es. Dans une petite ville comme la nôtre, ce ne sera peut-être pas facile à assumer, mais je veux que tu saches que si tu décides de t'assumer, je te soutiendrai. Si tu décides d'attendre, je te soutiendrai aussi. Tu peux venir me parler quand tu veux. Je t'écouterai. Et si quelqu'un te cherche des noises, il aura affaire à moi. D'accord ?

 

Les yeux de Hinata brillaient. Ukai fut horrifié de voir qu’il se trouvait au bord des larmes. Avait-il encore été maladroit ? L’avait-il blessé ? Toutefois, quand Hinata renifla et s'essuya le nez sur sa manche, il lui adressa un sourire timide.

 

— Merci, coach.

 

Le soulagement l’envahit.

 

— Ne me remercie pas. Je n'ai vraiment pas assuré, pour le coup.

 

Le sourire de Hinata s’agrandit.

 

— Mais vous assurez maintenant, insista-t-il.

 

— Si tu le dis, dit Ukai en tendant la main vers lui pour le décoiffer.

 

La situation devenait un peu trop émotionnelle pour lui. Il fallait qu'il désamorce un peu de cette tension.Hinata fit mine de se débattre en riant. Puis, lorsqu’Ukai recula, son regard se posa sur les portes du gymnase où ses camarades avaient disparu et son expression redevint sérieuse. Un voile sembla tomber devant ses yeux rieurs.

 

—Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, dit-il.

 

— C'est normal d'être perdu, répondit Ukai. Moi, j'étais...(Il s'interrompit. Hinata le regarda, curieux.) On en reparlera. L’endroit est mal choisi.

 

Hinata hocha la tête.

 

— D'accord.

 

— Bon, maintenant, va rejoindre les autres, morveux. Je vous veux en forme contreFukurodani cet après-midi.

 

Hinata émit un rire cristallin. Cela faisait plaisir de l'entendre rire après l'avoir vu si déprimé. Alors qu'il était en train de s'éloigner, il s'arrêta et revint vers Ukai. Après une hésitation, il se serra contre lui.

 

— Merci, souffla-t-il avant s'éloigner.

 

Ukai resta figé de longues secondes, sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, puis un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres.

 

***

 

— Je savais qu'on allait vous massacrer ! s'exclama Ukai à l'attention de Yamiji, le coach de Fukurodani.

 

Les coachs avaient délaissé le complexe pour la soirée au profit d'un izakaya. Ukai commençait à se demander si c'était bien raisonnable de boire dès le premier soir. Et si c'était lui qui se posait la question, c'était sans doute qu'il y avait un fond de vérité car il ne passait jamais à côté de l'occasion de boire un coup. Après un ou deux verres, ils commençaient déjà à défendre l'honneur de leurs équipes. Takeda était le seul professeur à les avoir suivis. Il était assis à côté de lui, mais ne disait rien. Il en avait peut-être assez de leurs bêtises. En attendant, Nekomata ne cessait de lui remplir son verre.

 

— Tu n'y comprends rien ! C'est une tactique ! Tout est calculé, rétorqua Yamiji, appuyé sur sa cannette de bière.

 

Ukai rit à gorge déployé.

 

— Ouais, c'est ça. Tu es surtout dégoûté d’avoir perdu.

 

— Oï ! s'exclama Nekomata. On ne parle pas comme ça à ses aînés !

 

Ukai lui adressa un regard de défi. Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il n'était même pas ivre. Il avait beaucoup moins bu que ses homologues. Pourtant, l'envie de se rebeller était plus forte que tout. Il supposait que c'était son instinct qui ressortait. Et puis il devait avouer que ces pseudo-rivalités l'amusaient. S'il faisait du zèle, c'était seulement pour rendre les choses plus intéressantes.

 

— Je respecterai mes aînés le jour où ils me prouveront qu'ils sont meilleurs que moi.

 

— La bonne blague. On est meilleurs que toi. C'est pas un petit jeune qui débarque qui va nous apprendre à jouer !

 

Nekomata paraissait furieux. Une veine palpitait sur son front. Ukai réfléchissait à sa répartie suivante quand il sentit Takeda trembler contre lui. D'abord surpris, il se rendit compte qu'il riait. Son rire monta en puissance jusqu'à ce que tous ceux autour de la table cessent de parler et le regardent.

 

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu’est-ce qu’on a dit ? demandaYamiji, perplexe.

 

Takeda se tut aussitôt. Derrière ses lunettes, son regard se fit perçant. Il le posa sur Nekomata qui haussa les sourcils.

 

— Vous ne pourrez rien contre nous, déclara-t-il avec le plus grand des sérieux, ce qui était impressionnant quand on savait ce qu'il avait bu. Keishin est le meilleur coach que j'aie jamais connu. Nos enfants piétineront les vôtres.

 

Ukai trembla. Il aurait voulu croire que cétait à cause du froid ou encore de la violence des propos de Takeda. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était à cause de sa voix rendue rauque par l'alcool, de l'intensité de son regard et du fait qu'il l'avait appelé Keishin devant tout le monde. C'était ridicule, il le savait, pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. A cet instant, Takeda était incroyablement sexy.

Le silence était tombé sur la table. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

Puis Nekomata éclata de rire et ce fut le signal que tout le monde, ou presque, attendait pour s'esclaffer à son tour. Seul Takeda ne semblait plus trouver ça drôle.

 

Il se tourna vers Ukai.

 

— Je suis sérieux, souffla-t-il.

 

Ivre comme il l'était, son murmure porta jusqu'à l'autre bout du bar. Les coachs se turent et le dévisagèrent. Ukai ricana nerveusement.

 

— Il a trop bu, dit-il pour prendre sa défense, alors même que Takeda tombait contre son épaule.

 

Il le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'affale sur ses genoux.

 

— Clairement, rétorqua Yamiji en sirotant sa bière.

 

— Tu devrais le raccompagner, dit Nekomata d’un air faussement détaché. Sinon, il ne sera bon à rien, demain.

 

— Vous avez raison. On y va.

 

Il tendit les mains vers la note.

 

— Laisse ça, s'exclama Nekomata en lui arrachant le papier des mains. C'est pour moi. Et dis-le à ton grand-père, surtout, qu'il sache à quel point je suis généreux.

 

Ukai secoua la tête. Ces vieux finiraient par le tuer.... Si Takeda ne le faisait pas avant eux.

 

— Merci. Je crois, dit-il avant de se tourner vers le professeur. Takeda-sensei ?

 

Celui-ci releva la tête. Pour quelqu'un qui avait autant bu, son regard paraissait étonnamment lucide.

 

— Oui ?

 

— On rentre au dortoir. Ça va aller ? Vous pouvez marcher ?

 

Takeda parut vexé.

 

— Bien sûr que je peux marcher ! Quelle question ! Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me vouvoies ?

 

Il se leva d'un pas chancelant. Ukai ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Il se contenta de rire nerveusement face aux regards curieux que lui adressaient les autres coachs.

 

— Il a beaucoup bu, leur dit-il.

 

Il hésita un instant avant d'attraper le bras de Takeda et de le passer autour de ses propres épaules pour l'aider à garder l'équilibre. Ce simple contact lui donna des frissons, mais il se força à respirer profondément pour calmer les battements fous de son cœur. Il aidait simplement son ami à rentrer aux dortoirs. _Dans une chambre qu'ils partageaient, rien que tous les deux_ , lui souffla une voix pernicieuse dans son esprit. Il la fit taire aussitôt. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d’elle pour se faire des films. Il s'en faisait déjà bien assez tout seul.

 

— Allez, on y va.

 

Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à tout le monde, Ukai et Takeda passèrent la porte en bois de l'izakaya. Le propriétaire les remercia avant de refermer la porte coulissante.

Dehors, l'air était plus frais que chez eux. Une légère brise caressait la peau d’Ukaiet charriait le chant des grillons et des crapauds. Il tenait toujours le bras de Takeda autour de ses épaules. Son autre main était posée sur sa taille. Il sentait la chaleur de sa peau à travers le tissu de son tee-shirt. C'était une véritable torture. Heureusement, le complexe sportif n'était pas très loin du village.

Il tourna la tête vers Takeda. Il lui paraissait très raide contre lui. Ukai espérait qu'il n'était pas malade.

 

— Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

 

Takeda hocha la tête avant de grimacer.

 

— Oui, dit-il d'une voix traînante. Je suis désolé.

 

Ukai souffla doucement avant de se mettre en route. Takeda le suivit bien plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

 

— Ce n'est pas grave.

 

Il avait du mal à croire qu'il serrait Ittetsu ainsi contre lui. Cela n'avait rien de romantique, pourtant son traitre de corps ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier l'instant, la façon dont son flanc était pressé contre le sien.

 

— J'aimerais juste savoir ce qui t'a pris de boire autant pendant un camp d'entrainement, pensa-t-il à voix haute.

 

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse et il n'en reçut aucune. Takeda avait sans doute trop bu pour lui donner une explication, à moins qu'il n'y en ait pas vraiment. Parfois, on se laissait simplement emporter par l'ambiance de la soirée et malgré ses airs de professeur modèle, Takeda était un compétiteur né. Il n'aimait pas perdre. Alors, il suffisait que ce satané Nekomata lui ait fait une réflexion pour que...

 

— Je suis nerveux, souffla soudain Takeda.

 

Le cœur d'Ukai s'emballa sans qu’il sache vraiment pourquoi.

 

— Nerveux ? répéta-t-il. Au sujet du camp ?

 

Quand Takeda secoua la tête, Ukai sentit ses cheveux effleurer son cou. Il frissonna.

 

— Tu vas me trouver idiot.

 

— Jamais. Je ne me moquerai jamais de toi, Ittetsu.

 

Le torse du professeur se souleva violemment contre son flanc et le silence retomba de nouveau.

Ils avaient déjà dépassé l'orée de la ville. Ici, la lumière des lampadaires était plus faible, presque tamisée. Dans l'herbe, des lucioles scintillaient. Ukai ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'il en avait vues. On aurait dit un parterre d’étoiles.

 

— Je suis nerveux à l'idée de partager une chambre avec toi, précisa Takeda.

 

Se pouvait-il que… ? Ukai n'osait nourrir le moindre espoir.

 

— Pour... Pourquoi ?bafouilla-t-il.

 

Visiblement gêné, Takeda baissa la tête. Ukai sentit le geste plus qu'il ne le vit.

 

— D'après toi ? répondit-il.

 

C'était une bonne question. Ukai savait ce qu'il espérait, mais était-ce ce à quoi pensait Takeda ? Clairement, le professeur n'était pas assez ivre pour raconter tous ses secrets. Ukai était déçu et rassuré à la fois. Déçu, car il aurait aimé savoir ce que Takeda pensait réellement, mais rassuré car il ne voulait pas que son ami lui dévoile des choses contre son gré.

Dans tous les cas, Ukai sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Devait-il prendre son courage à deux mains ? Le moment était mal choisi, mais il ne voulait pas que Takeda croie qu'il lui était indifférent.Il allait répondre, lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, lorsque Takeda tapa le pied dans un caillou. Il le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe par terre. Alors, Takeda se mit à rire et Ukai ne put que l'imiter.

Plus tard, quand ils arrivèrent au dortoir, leurs rires avaient cessé, mais ils avaient toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Les couloirs étaient déserts et silencieux, ce qui signifiait que les gamins étaient allés sagement se coucher. Tant mieux. Ils n'auraient pas à faire le gendarme. De toute façon, avec Takeda dans cet état...

 

— On y est presque, dit Ukai avant de pousser la porte.

 

À l'intérieur, tout était sombre, mais le clair de lune filtrait à travers les fenêtres sans volets, illuminant les futons et leurs affaires. Ukai alluma la lumière, puis entra dans le genkan avec Takeda. Il referma la porte derrière eux. Lorsqu'il souleva le bras de Takeda de ses épaules, il eut soudain très froid, comme si l'on venait de lui ôter son unique source de chaleur.

 

— Tu peux retirer tes chaussures tout seul ? demanda-t-il en enlevant les siennes.

 

Takeda cligna plusieurs fois les yeux et baissa la tête vers ses baskets. Il tenta d'en extirper son pied droit sans défaire les lacets et perdit l'équilibre. Ukai le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe.

 

— Bon, j'ai ma réponse, dit Ukai en soupirant.

 

Il s'agenouilla dans le genkan devant Takeda et s'occupa de ses lacets.

 

— Désolé, souffla le professeur.

 

Ukai releva la tête vers lui.

 

— Ce n'est rien. Oh...

 

Takeda avait les yeux baissés vers lui. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Ses joues étaient rouges et la chaleur avait fait coller ses cheveux à ses tempes. Malgré son état d’ébriété, il se dégageait de lui une grande sensualité. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'Ukai se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait. Gêné, il se racla la gorge et termina de retirer les baskets de Takeda avec des gestes efficaces, sans trop s'attarder.

 

— Voilà.

 

Sans le regarder, il entra dans la pièce à proprement parler et se dirigea vers son sac.

 

— Je vais prendre une douche, déclara-t-il. Ça va aller ?

 

Takeda l'avait rejoint sur le tatami. Il hocha la tête. Il avait l'air tellement perdu qu'Ukai s'en voulut presque de fuir. Mais il le fallait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire la moindre bêtise alors que Takeda était ivre. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi. Aussi, il s'approcha de lui, le prit par le bras et l'aida à s'asseoir par terre. Puis il sortit une petite bouteille d'eau de son sac et la lui tendit.

 

— Tiens. Bois, ça te fera du bien.

 

Takeda l'accepta avec une main tremblante.

 

— Merci.

 

Ukai le regarda longuement porter la bouteille à ses lèvres. Un filet d'eau coula le long de sa mâchoire. Ukai sentit son ventre se nouer. Il mourait d’envie de le suivre avec sa bouche.

 

Il se détourna vivement et s'éloigna vers la porte.

 

— Je vais prendre une douche répéta-t-il.

 

***

 

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il fut surpris de voir que la lumière était encore allumée. Il avait passé pas mal de temps dans la douche. L'eau froide lui avait fait du bien. A cette heure, la salle de bains commune avait été vide et cela aurait été le moment idéal pour se baigner tranquillement dans le sento, mais il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Ce n'était pas d'eau chaude dont il avait eu besoin.

Après avoir retiré ses getas, il releva la tête et fronça aussitôt les sourcils. D'où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir son futon avec ses affaires et... les pieds de Takeda ?

Il monta sur les tatamis et pénétra dans la pièce. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Takeda était toujours à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé, sur son propre futon, mais il s'était endormi sur le côté, à moitié en dehors du matelas fin. Il portait encore ses vêtements et n'avait même pas retiré ses lunettes. L'image qu'il renvoyait aurait dû être pathétique ou ridicule, pourtant, Ukai ne pouvait s'empêcher de s’en trouver attendri.

Il ne pouvait rien faire pour ses vêtements, mais il s'agenouilla devant lui pour lui retirer ses lunettes. Takeda plissa les yeux dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas. Ukai passa la main sur sa joue dans une geste réconfortant pour qu'il se détende. Sa peau était chaude sous ses doigts et un peu humide. Il espérait qu'il ne serait pas malade.

Ukai se releva pour ouvrir la fenêtre. L'air frais de la nuit rafraichirait peut-être la pièce. Puis il éteignit le plafonnier et se coucha sur son futon. Sur le dos, il observa longuement le plafond. À côté de lui, il entendait la respiration de Takeda qu'un petit ronflement venait ponctuait de temps à autres. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce qu'il lui avait avoué plus tôt. Takeda avait été nerveux à l'idée de partager une chambre avec lui. Il ne lui avait pas donné la raison, mais la façon dont il lui avait répondu lui donnait espoir, faisait battre son cœur un peu plus fort.

Cédant à la tentation, il s'allongea sur son flanc, face à Takeda. Comme il n'avait pas tiré les rideaux, le clair de lune éclairait légèrement son visage. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi à côté de quelqu'un qui lui plaisait. Toutes sortes d'émotions virevoltaient en lui. Il inspira profondément, puis tendit la main vers la forme endormie de Takeda. À mi-chemin, il perdit courage et laissa tomber son bras sur le futon.

Non.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Alors qu'il était en train de s'assoupir, il sentit une main chaude se poser sur la sienne. Surpris, il rouvrit vivement les paupières. Takeda lui tenait la main. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés. Un sentiment très doux envahitUkai. Il referma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les battements fous de son cœur.

 

***

 

Une sonnerie stridente résonnait. Ukai laissa remonter sa conscience à la surface. Un faible rayon de soleil lui réchauffait le visage. Il cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, puis les ouvrit complètement. À côté de lui, le futon de Takeda était vide. Il se redressa et sortit son portable de son sac pour éteindre le réveil. 7 heures. Il bâilla et se passa une main sur le visage pour effacer les dernières traces de la nuit. Lorsqu'il posa de nouveau les yeux sur le lit de son collègue, il repensa à cette main qui avait pris la sienne. Il avait encore la sensation de sentir ses doigts enlacés avec les siens. Avait-il rêvé ?

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Takeda entra, une serviette à la main. Ses cheveux étaient humides. Quand il vit qu'Ukai était réveillé, il sursauta légèrement.

 

— Oh, bonjour Ukai-kun, dit-il en remontant ses lunettes.

 

Il retira ses geta puis monta sur le tatami. Le rouge de ses joues était adorable.

 

— Bonjour, répondit Ukai en bâillant encore une fois.

 

Comme l'atmosphère était tendue et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour la détendre, il se leva et attrapa ses affaires pour se changer.

 

— Les gamins sont dans la salle de bains commune ? demanda-t-il.

 

— Certains, oui. Mais la majorité dort encore.

 

Ukai renifla.

 

— Je vais aller les réveiller, moi, tu vas voir.

 

Takeda rit doucement.

 

— Si tu veux te changer ici, je m'en vais. Je vais déjeuner, dit-il.

 

— D'accord.

 

Ukai s'approcha de la fenêtre. Dehors, la forêt se réveillait. Le camp aussi. Il pouvait entendre des voix discuter gaiment et des couverts tinter contre la vaisselle dans le réfectoire.

 

— Euh, Keishin, dit Takeda.

 

À l'appel de son prénom, Ukai se retourna. Takeda semblait gêné, mais déterminé. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux.

 

— Je suis désolé pour hier. Je n'avais pas l'intention de boire autant. Ce n'était pas professionnel de ma ...

 

Ukai l'interrompit aussitôt.

 

— Si tu me fais une courbette, je te frappe, rétorqua-t-il.

 

Takeda eut un rire embarrassé comme si c'était exactement ce qu'il avait compté faire.

 

— On est amis, non ? repritUkai et Takeda hocha la tête. Ça veut dire que tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ce genre de choses. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu as seulement bu un peu... et dis aux autres coachs qu'on allait les massacrer.

 

Quand Takeda se prit le visage entre les mains en grognant, Ukai se fendit d’un sourire amusé.

 

— Tu penses qu'ils m'en veulent ?

 

— T'en vouloir, non. Mais si tu crois qu'ils ne vont pas se moquer de toi, tu te trompes.

 

Il grogna de nouveau avant de baisser les mains. Il avait le visage écarlate. Il resta un instant silencieux. Ukai pensa qu'il avait terminé.

 

— Bon, je vais...

 

— Et toi ? Tu m'en veux ? demanda Takeda au même moment.

 

Ukai pencha la tête sur le côté.

 

— À quel sujet ? Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave que tu aies bu.

 

Takeda baissa les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

 

— Pas ça. À propos de ce que je t'ai dit et de...

 

Il s’interrompit en regardant sa main.

Ukai sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

 

— Oh.

 

Il détourna les yeux. Sa gorge était serrée. Il déglutit péniblement. Il était temps de prendre son courage à deux mains.

 

— Non, au contraire. Ça… ça m'a fait très plaisir.

 

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait dit. Pourtant, c'était la vérité. Lentement, il releva la tête. Takeda le regardait avec un drôle d'air. Avec de la surprise, mais pas seulement... Il n'arrivait pas à savoir de quoi il s'agissait et ce doute le rendit encore plus nerveux. Avait-il mal compris ? Takeda avait-il voulu s'excuser car...

Un sourire sincère étira les lèvres du professeur, un sourire qui monta jusqu'à ses yeux. Ukai sentit battre son cœur très fort.

 

— Tant mieux, souffla Takeda.

 

Ukai sourit à son tour, comme un idiot, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

L'espace d'un instant, ni l'un, ni l'autre ne bougea. L'atmosphère était tendue, mais c'était une tension agréable, pleine d'espoir, porteuse de choses à venir.

Dehors, dans le couloir, des voix de garçons retentirent. Ukai reconnut celles de Kageyama et Hinata. Il sursauta et se tourna vers la porte.

Takeda se racla la gorge.

 

— Je ferais mieux de te laisser te changer, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

 

— Euh, oui, acquiesça Ukai en se frottant la nuque.

 

Le rouge aux joues, il regarda Takeda enfiler ses chaussures, puis poser la main sur la poignée de la porte pour l'ouvrir. Avant de sortir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Ukai. Un sourire en coin chatouillait ses lèvres.

 

— A tout à l'heure, souffla-t-il avant de disparaître.

 

Resté seul, Ukai se laissa tomber par terre. Le tatami amortit sa chute. Que venait-il de se passer ? Takeda avait-il... ? Ukailui-même avait-il... ? Il se pinça.

 

— Aïe.

 

Non, il ne rêvait pas. C'était bien réel.

Il se prit le visage entre les mains.

Quand il les retira, un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres.

 

***

 

Après ça, Ukai eut du mal à se concentrer. Durant l'entraînement, Takeda était à ses côtés et agissait comme si de rien n'était. Il se demandait si lui-même parvenait à donner le change. En tout cas, il n'en avait pas l'impression. Chaque fois qu'ils se frôlaient ou que Takeda se penchait vers lui pour lui parler, son cœur s'emballait. C’en devenait ridicule.

Sur le terrain, en revanche, tout était revenu à la normale. Hinata avait retrouvé son entrain habituel. Et même s'il n’était pas très expressif, Ukai voyait bien que Kageyama était soulagé. Il ignorait si les sentiments d'Hinata étaient réciproques, mais il semblait se soucier de lui, ne serait-ce qu'en tant qu'ami.

Le match était serré. Nekoma se débrouillait bien, malgré l'absence du gamin un peu bizarre qui avait les manières d'un chat. L'ambiance n'était pas vraiment à la compétition, même si le grand brun de Nekoma n'arrêtait pas de lancer des piques à Tsukishima… Mais il y avait eu de belles actions et, aujourd'hui, c'était tout ce qu'il leur demandait. Il n'avait pas la tête à élaborer des tactiques.

Quand il sentit le bras de Takeda se presser contre le sien, il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

 

— Hinata a l'air plus en forme, aujourd'hui,fit-il remarquer.

 

L'équipe criait de joie car le roux, avec l'aide de Kageyama, venait de marquer un point.

Ukaicommit l’erreur de tourner la tête vers Takeda. Toute trace d’oxygène déserta ses poumons. Il avait eu l'intention de hocher la tête et de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé la veille, car il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de le faire, mais en le voyant, si proche, il fut incapable de bouger, ou même de prononcer le moindre mot. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres. Il avait très chaud. Il mourait d'envie de franchir la distance qui les séparait et de...

Le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre le fit sursauter. La partie était terminée. Nekoma avait gagné de peu. Il secoua la tête et releva les yeux vers Takeda qui semblait tout aussi pris au dépourvu que lui.

Ukai se racla la gorge, puis se tourna vers les garçons qui venaient récupérer leurs serviettes et leurs bouteilles d'eau près d'eux. Il tapa dans ses mains.

 

— Vous avez bien joué, les garçons. Je veux voir la même chose demain, mais cette fois, vous gagnez, d'accord ?

 

Un "d'accord" collectif retentit. Si son manque de sévérité fut remarqué, personne ne le souligna. Il attrapa sa propre bouteille d'eau et en prit une gorgée. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Takeda parler avec un professeur de Nekoma. Ils souriaient tous les deux, mais c'était le sourire de Takeda qui était le plus éclatant. Il détourna les yeux et croisa le regard d'Hinata. Le gamin arborait une expression entendue. Ukai haussa un sourcil et lui adressa le regard qui, d'habitude, faisait fuir les enfants dans un rayon de cinq cents mètres à la ronde. Malheureusement, il ne semblait pas avoir le moindre effet sur lui.

 

— On peut encore s'entraîner un peu ? demanda-t-il.

 

Surpris, Ukai regarda les autres.

 

— Vous voulez encore jouer ?

 

— Si c'est possible, oui, dit Sugawara avec un sourire angélique.

 

Décidément, ce gamin savait bien trop y faire pour son âge.

 

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Ukai. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous fatiguiez...

 

— Alors, jouez avec nous ! s'exclama Tanaka.

 

— Oh oui !

 

— Jouez avec nous, ce sera drôle !

 

Ukai se gratta le front.

 

— J'ai raté quelque chose ? s'enquit Takeda qui se trouvait à présent à côté de lui.

 

Ukai fit son possible pour ne pas sursauter.

 

— Les garçons essaient de convaincre le coach de jouer avec eux, lui expliqua Shimizu.

 

Un sourire étira les lèvres du professeur.

 

— Je vois, dit-il en adressant un regard malicieux à Ukai. Je peux me joindre à vous ?

 

Face à son air mutin, Ukai haussa les sourcils.

 

— A une condition, répondit-il avec le plus grand des sérieux. Que l'on joue dans des équipes différentes.

 

Takeda lui décocha un sourire radieux.

 

— Evidemment. Que le meilleur gagne!s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant la main.

 

Ukai hésita un quart de seconde avant de la lui serrer. Par-dessus les battements fous de son cœur, il entendit à peine les exclamations enthousiastes de l'équipe.

 

***

 

L'équipe d'Ukai gagnait. Haut la main. Il avait presque des remords à battre ainsi Takeda. Pourtant, les groupes étaient équilibrés, mais Takeda, lui, n'avait pas encore beaucoup d'expérience. Il supposait que c'était ce qui déstabilisait leur jeu. Malgré tout, les garçons continuaient de l'encourager et ils semblaient ravis de jouer aux côtés de leur professeur.

Pour cette manche, Ukai se retrouvait au centre du filet. Takeda était en face de lui. Son visage était rougi par l'effort et de la sueur perlait à son front. Comme il n'avait pas encore investi dans des lunettes de sport, les siennes glissaient un peu sur son nez et il ne cessait de les remonter. Comme maintenant. Ukai lui adressa un regard moqueur. Il fallait qu'il entretienne la rivalité. Pour l'équipe. Pour rendre les choses intéressantes.

Pour toute réaction, Takeda haussa un sourcil. Pourtant, cette simple réaction le fit frissonner.

Azumane était de service. Le ballon passa facilement de l'autre côté. Noya le réceptionna, puis l'envoya vers l'avant. Ukai se tint prêt à bloquer toute attaque arrivant vers lui. Il regardait le trajet du ballon avec attention. Il était persuadé que Takeda chercherait à marquer. Et en effet, à l'arrivée du ballon, il sauta. Ukai l'imita. Il le regarda s'étirer, les mains en l'air. Le bas de son tee-shirt remonta légèrement, découvrant une bande de peau délicieusement laiteuse... puis le ballon continua sa course et ce fut Sawamura qui le frappa à sa place. Ukai ne put rien faire pour le rattraper. Kageyama, à sa droite, plongea, mais il était trop tard.

Lorsqu'il se réceptionna par terre, Ukai releva la tête vers Takeda qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Un _clin d’œil_. Son pouls, déjà très rapide à cause de l'effort, s'emballa de plus belle. Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant. Au lieu de se sentir vexé, il ressentit au contraire une certaine fierté. Takeda ne se laissait pas abattre et il aimait ça.

Sans le quitter des yeux, il lui adressa un sourire empli de défi. Quand Takeda le lui rendit, un nouveau frisson d'excitation le parcourut. Plus que deux points et son équipe gagnerait. Il ne comptait plus se laisser distraire.

 

***

 

Au final, personne n'avait gagné. L'employée qui les avait accueillis à leur arrivée au camp était venue les chercher pour dîner. Ils avaient donc décidé d'en rester là. Bien sûr, tout le monde savait que l'équipe d'Ukai aurait gagné, mais il ne voulait surtout pas froisser l'ego des perdants. Ce n'était pas son genre.

Pour une fois, il avait dit aux garçons de partir sans ranger. Il s'était bien amusé, lui aussi, alors, c'était la moindre des choses qu'il s'en occupe. Et si Takeda s'était porté volontaire pour l'aider, comme il s'en était douté, ce n'était pas du tout prémédité.

 

— Tu t'es bien battu, lui dit Ukai en rangeant le ballon dans le filet.

 

— Merci, répondit Takeda derrière lui.

 

Ukai sentit un sourire lui chatouiller les lèvres.

 

— Ce n'est pas ta faute, si vous avez perdu. Je suis trop doué pour vous.

 

Le rire incrédule de Takeda résonna dans le gymnase. Le sourire d'Ukai s'élargit. Il adressa un regard amusé à Takeda qui passait le balai sur leur terrain, avant de pousser le chariot sur lequel se trouvait le filet dans la pièce attenante.

 

— Heureusement que tu n'as pas dit ça devant les enfants, dit Takeda en entrant à son tour.

 

Il posa le balai contre le mur.

 

— Je ne suis pas un monstre, non plus.

 

— Hmm...

 

L'expression emplie de doute de Takeda le fit éclater de rire.

 

 — Hé ! Je ne te permets pas ! dit-il en revenant vers la porte. Retire-ça tout de suite.

 

Takeda n'avait pas bougé. Il souriait.

 

 —OK. Tu n'es pas un monstre.

 

— Je préfère ça, rétorqua Ukai en arrivant devant lui. Tu as terminé ?

 

Quand Ukai baissa la tête, leurs regards se croisèrent. Il eut soudain la gorge très sèche. Tout à coup, et plus que jamais, il avait conscience qu'ils se trouvaient dans un endroit presque clos, à l'abri des regards et cette pensée faisait naître des tas d'idées dans son esprit. Des idées qui lui donnaient le rouge aux joues. Il suffisait qu'il regarde Takeda pour comprendre qu'il avait des idées similaires. Du moins, il l'espérait. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il avait du mal à faire la part des choses.

Quand il posa la main sur la joue de Takeda, une décharge électrique remonta le long de son bras. Takeda ferma les yeux et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sur un souffle. Il était si beau, ainsi offert à lui, qu'il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il se pencha et captura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elles étaient aussi douces qu'il l'avait imaginé, toutefois, il ne s'était pas attendu à ressentir tant de choses en même temps. Son ventre était serré, sa poitrine gonflée, le parfum de sueur de Takeda lui montait à la tête… Il en voulait plus.

Lorsqu’il passa un bras autour de sa taille, Takeda gémit contre ses lèvres. C'était un son exquis qui résonna dans la moindre cellule de son corps et lui donna la chair de poule. Takeda se colla à lui. Il pouvait le sentir entièrement contre lui. Torse contre torse. Hanches contre hanches. La surprise lui fit entrouvrir les lèvres. Takeda en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Sa langue chaude jouait avec la sienne. Il reprenait le contrôle de la situation et Ukai aimait ça. Il le serra davantage contre lui et se laissa porter par le baiser. Plus rien n'existait que ses lèvres sous les siennes. Sa peau sous ses doigts. Quand il recula un peu pour reprendre son souffle, Takeda le suivit. Il rit doucement avant de capturer de nouveau sa bouche. Il aurait pu l'embrasser ainsi pendant des heures. Il était tellement heureux que la joie lui montait à la tête. Il avait du mal à croire que c'était la réalité, que c'était bien Takeda contre lui qui gémissait et enfouissait les mains dans ses cheveux. Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autre. Le monde extérieur n'existait plus. Il n'y avait plus que cet homme et cette petite pièce de rangement.

Il recula jusqu'à ce que Takeda se retrouve adossé au mur. Ainsi, il était plus facile d'onduler des hanches contre lui, d'aller à la rencontre de ce corps aussi tendu que le sien. Leurs baisers étaient de plus en plus fougueux. Les mains de Takeda s'aventuraient dans son dos, le long de ses flancs. Chaque fois que leurs peaux nues entraient un contact un violent frisson le traversait, mais il y avait encore trop de vêtements entre eux, trop de barrières. Il voulait le sentir entièrement contre lui. Il voulait se fondre en lui. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel désir. Il le consumait de l'intérieur, lui faisait perdre la tête.

Takeda lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de s'écarter légèrement.

 

— A... attends, souffla-t-il.

 

Ukai déposa plusieurs baisers chastes sur ses lèvres. C'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. La bouche de Takeda était bien trop tentante.

 

— Keishin..., murmura encore une fois Takeda.

 

Cette fois, il y avait quelque chose dans l'inflexion de sa voix qui le fit s'arrêter. Il se redressa un peu pour le regarder. Ses paupières étaient closes derrière ses lunettes penchées et ses joues délicieusement rougies. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. Ce qu’Ukaiy vit lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. C'était du désir à l'état pur. Il avait du mal à respirer. Ukai le saisit par les hanches et en le sentant si dur contre lui, il ne put réprimer un grognement, mais au moment où il voulut l'embrasser de nouveau, Takeda secoua la tête. Son torse se souleva violemment contre le sien.

 

— On ne peut pas. Pas.... pas ici.

 

Alors, ses paroles percèrent enfin à travers la brume qui avait envahi l'esprit d'Ukai. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de presser son front contre le sien.

 

— Pardon, souffla-t-il.

 

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le rire de Takeda.

 

— Ne t'excuse surtout pas.

 

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à respirer le même air. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Petit à petit, ils se calmèrent. La tension, l'urgence, retomba. Puis Ukai déposa un baiser sur la joue de Takeda et le libéra à contrecœur.

Quand Takeda le regarda, les lèvres encore gonflées par leur baiser, il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

 

— Et si on allait ailleurs ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

 

Takeda l'accepta.

 

— Avec plai...

 

— Hé, les corbacs ! s'exclama une voix à l'intérieur du gymnase.

 

Ukai et Takeda se séparèrent comme si on les avait brûlés. C'était Nekomata. Ils échangèrent un regard paniqué avant de mettre de l'ordre dans leur tenue et leurs coiffures.

 

— On est là ! s'exclama Ukai en sortant en premier de la pièce.

 

Nekomata se tenait toujours à l'entrée du gymnase, comme s'il avait refusé d'aller à eux. Ukai s'approcha de lui. Derrière lui, il entendit Takeda le suivre.

 

— Hé bien ? Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? s'exclama l'autre coach. On vous attend pour aller à l'izakaya !

 

— Désolé, on discutait de l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui, mentit Ukai en arrivant devant lui.

 

— Quoi ? Vous ne pouvez pas parler devant nous ? Vous avez peur qu'on vous pique vos techniques, c'est ça?

 

À côté de lui, Takeda croisa les bras.

 

— Exactement, répondit-il d'un air rieur.

 

Cette fois, lorsqu'Ukai tourna la tête vers lui, ce fut un regard amusé qu'ils échangèrent. Il mourait d’envie de se coller à lui pour sentir encore une fois sa chaleur, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le moment. Plus tard, ils auraient tout le temps de se retrouver.

Nekomata leva les yeux au ciel.

 

— Ces jeunes... aucun respect ! marmonna-t-il.

 

Ukai rit doucement.

 

— Laissez-moi éteindre la lumière et je suis à vous.

 

Nekomata et Takeda sortirent du bâtiment tandis qu'Ukai s'occupait de tout éteindre et fermer derrière lui.

 

— Désolé, ce sera pour une autre fois, entendit-il dire Takeda.

 

Lorsqu'il les rejoignit, Nekomata se tourna aussitôt vers lui.

 

— Toi, tu ne vas quand même pas nous faire faux-bond ?

 

Ukai jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Takeda qui lui adressa un regard malicieux, plein de promesses.

 

Il reporta son attention sur l'autre coach.

 

— Eh bien, en fait..., commença-t-il. Je ne me sens pas très...

 

— Pas d'excuses ! s'exclama le vieil homme en l'attrapant par le bras. Ça fait partie du boulot de coach de sympathiser avec les autres. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

 

Médusé, Ukai se laissa embarquer par un Nekomata étonnamment fort. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il regarda Takeda qui se tenait toujours devant le gymnase. Il paraissait aussi interloqué que lui. Mais quand il croisa son regard, un grand sourire étira ses lèvres. Plus tard, se rappela-t-il. Ils auraient tout le temps plus tard.

 

***

 

Ukai avait réussi à s'échapper plus tôt que prévu. Nekomata et Yamiji avaient été bien trop occupés à se disputer pour savoir qui était le meilleur joueur de la nouvelle génération qu'ils s'étaient à peine souciés de son départ. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas finir comme ces deux-là. Être toujours aussi compétiteur à leurs âges, c'était... inquiétant. Ils risquaient de se casser quelque chose à force de taper du poing sur la table et de bomber le torse pour intimider l'autre.

Ukai, lui, les avait écoutés sans vraiment prendre part à la conversation. Il n'avait pas eu la tête à ça. Il avait grignoté quelques yakitori et bu de la bière, mais son esprit avait été ailleurs. Il l'était toujours. Autour de lui le chant des criquets résonnaient, mais il l'entendait à peine. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers celui qui l'attendait sûrement dans leur chambre. L'attente devenait insupportable. Attablé à côté de ses homologues, il n'avait cessé de repenser à la sensation des lèvres de Takeda sous les siennes, au son de sa voix lorsqu'il était essouflé. Bien sûr, il s'était senti un peu gêné, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.Il accéléra le pas.

Au complexe, tout le monde, ou presque, était encore debout. Fronçant les sourcils, Ukai jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 21h30. Il était parti de l'izakaya encore plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Dans les couloirs, il croisa plusieurs garçons, de différentes équipes qui revenaient visiblement du sento. Yamaguchi et Tsukishima se trouvaient parmi eux.

 

— Yamaguchi ! s'exclama-t-il.

 

Le garçon et son ami se tournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme.

 

— Oui, coach ?s'enquit-il avec un sourire.

 

— Vous avez vu Takeda-sensei ?

 

— Il est dans la salle de projection, répondit Tsukishima.

 

Ukai haussa un sourcil.

 

— La salle de projection ?

 

Yamaguchi hocha la tête. Ses cheveux humides tombèrent sur son front.

 

— Oui, certains garçons voulaient regarder un film. Il a accepté de les chaperonner.

 

Les chaperonner ? Pourquoi aurait-il eu besoin de... ? Peu importait.

 

— C'est au sous-sol, ajouta Tsukishima avant de se détourner.

 

— Merci, leur dit-il.

 

— De rien, répondit Yamaguchi avant de se dépêcher de rattraper son camarade qui s'éloignait déjà.

 

Ukai secoua la tête puis partit à la recherche des escaliers. Il se moquait bien de savoir que Takeda se trouvait dans une pièce remplie d'adolescents. Il voulait simplement être avec lui.

Après avoir descendu les escaliers, il emprunta un couloir étroit, jusqu'à une porte entrouverte. À l'intérieur, un film était projeté sur le mur blanc. Ukai ignorait de quel film il s'agissait, mais il y avait beaucoup d'effets spéciaux et d'explosions. Il s'approcha discrètement. Les garçons, et quelques filles, étaient assis sur un assortiment de chaises, de fauteuils et de canapés dépareillés. Tous semblaient complètement absorbés par le film.

Takeda, lui, était installé en retrait, contre le mur du fond, sur ce qui ressemblait à une méridienne. Lorsqu'Ukai entra, Takeda fut le seul à remarquer sa présence. Ukai lui sourit et posa un doigt contre ses lèvres pour l'intimer au silence. À pas de loup, pour ne pas que les élèves l'entendent, il alla s'installer à côté de Takeda. Pas trop proche, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais pas trop loin non plus. L'espace entre eux semblait vibrer. Il ressentait ce vide dans chacune de ses cellules, le ressentait _lui._ Dans l'izakaya avec les autres coachs, il n'avait cessé de penser à Takeda, à la douceur de ses lèvres, à la façon dont son corps s'était lové contre le sien. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'ils s'étaient vraiment embrassés. Dans un gymnase qui plus est. En temps normal, Ukai aurait pris du temps pour réfléchir. Il aurait rejoué les moindres détails dans son esprit. Mais surtout, il aurait énuméré toutes les raisons pour lesquelles une telle relation ne pouvait fonctionner. Avec Takeda, c'était différent. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser à tout ça. Son esprit était trop plein de lui. De tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Il se moquait que les choses aillent de travers. La seule chose dont il se souciait, c'était de Takeda.

Quand le vide entre eux devint insupportable, il posa la main sur la méridienne dans l’espace qui les séparait. Devant lui, les explosions se succédaient de plus en plus vite et étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, comme le final d'un feu d'artifice. Il supposait que cela annonçait la fin du film. Alors qu’il tentait de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, des doigts glissèrent sur les siens et les entourèrent. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il n'osa pas tourner la tête vers Takeda. C'était trop risqué. Pourtant, il en mourait d'envie. A la place, il se contenta de bouger légèrement la main pour pouvoir caresser l'intérieur du poignet de Takeda. Un frisson lui répondit. Son cœur s'emballa davantage. Savoir qu'il était capable de faire réagir Takeda ainsi l'emplissait de fierté et... d'autre chose. Une chose qu'il valait mieux éviter d'aborder dans une pièce remplie d'enfants.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fin du film. Bien assez peu à son goût. Dès que les premières notes du générique retentirent, ils se séparèrent lentement, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Et pour Ukai, ça l'était. Il était le premier surpris. Takeda se leva pour allumer la lumière. Lorsqu'elle inonda la salle, Ukai s'aperçut qu'Hinata et Kageyama étaient assis sur un seul fauteuil. Un fauteuil bien trop petit pour deux. Hinata croisa son regard, puis se détourna en rougissant. Oui, c'était vraiment suspect. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il espérait que ça signifiait que tout allait bien et que les sentiments du gamin étaient réciproques. Dieu sait qu'il était déjà suffisamment difficile de faire son coming-out sans en plus devoir souffrir d'un cœur brisé.

Les élèves, un mélange des différentes équipes, se levèrent. Certains s'étirèrent et bâillèrent tandis que d'autres semblaient encore excités comme des puces. Bien sûr, ceux-là faisaient partie de son équipe. Ukai secoua légèrement la tête.

 

— Hé, coach ! s'exclama Tanaka avec un grand sourire. On ne savait pas que vous étiez là. Vous avez aimé le film ?

 

Ukai jeta un coup d'œil à Takeda qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure comme pour ne pas rire. Cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment à rester sérieux.

 

— Ouais, c'était... explosif ? répondit-il, comme une question en se tournant vers Hinata.

 

Le roux, qui semblait avoir retrouvé un semblant de sa personnalité habituelle, vint à son secours en décrivant les dites explosions à grands coups d'onomatopées. Tanaka parut ravi et donna également de sa personne.

Ukai secoua la tête avant de taper dans ses mains.

 

— Allez, très bien. Vous vous êtes bien amusés, mais maintenant il faut aller au lit.

 

Les garçons grognèrent.

 

— Votre coach a raison, les enfants. Demain, c'est notre dernier jour. Il va falloir briller, dit Takeda.

 

— Surtout si vous voulez avoir le droit de toucher au barbecue, les menaça Ukai d'un air faussement sévère.

 

Les garçons se regardèrent avant de se dépêcher de sortir de la pièce.

 

— Bonne nuit ! crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

 

Ukai et Takeda attendirent que tous les élèves sortent de la pièce pour pouvoir la quitter à leur tour et la verrouiller. Entre eux, la tension était palpable. Sans un mot, ils remontèrent les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Arrivés sur le palier, Takeda se tourna vers lui. La tête baissée ainsi, il avait presque l'air timide.

 

— Je vais rendre les clés àUehara. On se retrouve dans la chambre ?

 

Seigneur, il était adorable.Ukai eut un sourire en coin.

 

— D'accord. À tout de suite.

 

La tête pleine de possibilités pour le reste de la nuit, Ukai le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir avant de reprendre sa route.

À leur étage, c'était le calme plat. Ukai plissa les yeux. C'était étonnant. Presque trop beau pour être vrai. Sans un bruit, il s'approcha du dortoir des garçons. La porte était entrouverte et à présent, il pouvait entendre de petits chuchotements. Curieux, il tendit l'oreille.

 

— Tous les soirs, il entendait une voix dans la chambre à côté...

 

— C'était un fantôme ? Je n'aime pas les fantômes.

 

— Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais qu'on se raconte des histoires qui font peur ?

 

— Je...

 

Ukai cessa d'écouter et s'éloigna vers sa propre chambre. Il avait été à leur place, lui aussi. Il savait que ces heures passées ensemble étaient aussi importante que l'entraînement. Elles étaient souvent les meilleurs souvenirs que l'on ramenait d'un séjour comme celui-ci. Et s'ils voulaient se faire peur et ne pas dormir de la nuit, c'était leur problème. Il ne se montrerait pas clément avec eux pour autant. Un sourire narquois étira ses lèvres.

Dans sa chambre, la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ittetsu, il retira ses chaussures et monta sur le tatami. Puis il ferma les rideaux. Serait-il présomptueux de sa part de rapprocher les futons ? L'interlude dans le gymnase avait été intense, mais ça avait été leur premier baiser. Ukai voulait-il aller trop vite ? Sans doute. Mieux valait ne pas prendre une initiative qui serait mal perçue. Il laissa tout en état et rassembla ses affaires pour prendre une douche. Il ne croisa personne.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, la lumière était allumée. Takeda était assis sur son futon. Non. Sur _leurs_ futons. Il les avait rapprochés. Ukai sentit son pouls s'emballer. Il resta sans doute un long moment dans l'entrée, car Takeda se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. Il avait le rouge aux joues.

 

— Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû...

 

— Si, le coupa Ukai qui sentait également son visage s'empourprer. C’est très bien comme ça.

 

Il retira ses chaussures et entra. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était aussi gêné. Après ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas à l'être. C'était peut-être parce que pour la première fois, ils se retrouvaient vraiment seuls et le champ des possibles était infini.

Ukai posa sa serviette sur une chaise basse, puis vint s'asseoir à côté de Takeda. Quand il passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, des gouttes tombèrent sur le futon. Takeda les observa avant de relever les yeux vers lui. Ukai n'était pas le seul à être nerveux. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. La façon dont Takeda le regardait lui gonflait le cœur. Le souffle court, il tendit les mains vers lui et, doucement, lui retira ses lunettes. Il les replia avec précaution et les posa à côté du futon, hors de sa portée. Lorsqu’il se retourna vers lui, Takeda prit une grande inspiration.

Alors, Ukai se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ceux qu'ils avaient partagé dans le gymnase. Ils étaient plus hésitants, plus tendres aussi. Un simple frôlement de lèvres. Pourtant, Ukai les ressentit jusque dans ses orteils. Il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait ces sensations, la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un.

Takeda posa la main sur sa nuque et enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux humides. Ukai, lui, passa un bras autour de sa taille et le serra contre lui. La position n'était pas idéale, mais pour le moment, cela suffisait. Il voulait prendre son temps. Quand Takeda poussa un délicieux soupir contre ses lèvres, Ukai en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Le contact de la langue de Takeda contre la sienne lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il sentit son désir se réveiller, mais il pouvait le contrôler. Ce n'était plus la frénésie qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt. Et il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans cette notion. De beau. Car cela signifiait que ce qu'il ressentait pour Takeda était bien plus que du désir. Il aurait peut-être dû paniquer, mais en réalité, au fond de lui, il le savait depuis longtemps. Il aimait sa joie de vivre, sa détermination, sa gentillesse autant que ses yeux ou les courbes de son corps. Ukai fit glisser une main jusque sur les fesses de Takeda. En le sentant frissonner contre lui, il le serra plus fort.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser ainsi un long moment, sans le moindre but, sans se presser. Puis Takeda s'écarta légèrement. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres d'Ukai avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Son regard avait un éclat très doux. Ses doigts étaient toujours enfouis dans les cheveux d'Ukai et jouaient doucement avec.

 

— Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de faire ça...,  murmura-t-ilavant d'appuyer son front contre le sien.

 

Ukai ferma les yeux et rit doucement.

 

— Je crois que j'en ai une petite idée.

 

Takeda gloussa à son tour.

 

— Tu ne peux pas me battre, reprit-il. Je t'ai harcelé pour que tu viennes travailler avec moi.

 

Amusé, Ukai fit remonter sa main le long du dos de Takeda et le renversa pour l'allonger sur le futon. Il se retrouva au-dessus de lui.

Takeda pouffa.

 

— Si tu crois que tu m'impressionnes..., dit-il.

 

Ukai haussa un sourcil.

 

— Ah non ? s'enquit-il. Et comme ça ?

 

Il souleva une jambe de Takeda de façon à se glisser entre ses cuisses. En sentant son corps tout entier contre le sien, il réprima un gémissement. Takeda, lui, ne se retint pas. La tête rejetée en arrière, il poussa un grognement rauque. Ukai se pencha vers la gorge offerte et y déposa des baisers. Takeda souleva les hanches. Ukai aimait son abandon, la manière dont il ne bridait pas son plaisir et ses envies. Quand il sentit sa main remonter dans ses cheveux, il releva la tête.

Takeda tentait de reprendre son souffle.

 

— Peu… Peut-être, concéda-t-il d’une voix haletante. Mais c'est de la triche.

 

Ukai eut un sourire en coin. Avant de répondre, il ondula encore une fois les hanches. Takeda entrouvrit les lèvres et ferma les yeux.

 

— Parce qu'user de ton charme pour que j'accepte de devenir le coach de ton équipe, ce n'est pas de la triche, peut-être ?

 

Takeda secoua la tête et le regarda de nouveau, l'air incrédule.

 

— Je ne… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

 

Ukai souffla.

 

— Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle..., répéta-t-il. Tu es venu me voir tous les jours avec ton sourire et tes yeux et ta voix et...

 

Un rire cristallin échappa à Takeda.

 

— J'aurais eu du mal à venir sans.

 

— Peu importe. C'était de la torture, rétorqua-t-il avec un air faussement peiné.

 

Takeda fit glisser sa main de ses cheveux jusqu'à sa joue. La douceur du geste fit fermer les yeux d'Ukai un bref instant.

 

— Tu as dû souffrir le martyre. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me racheter ?

 

Ukai eut un sourire en coin.

 

— J'ai deux ou trois idées, répondit-il en se penchant pour capturer de nouveau ses lèvres.

 

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus la moindre hésitation. Savoir qu'Ittetsu l'avait désiré depuis le début, comme lui, le galvanisait. Cela lui donnait une confiance en lui qu'il n'avait pas su posséder. Il posa une main sur le futon pour soutenir son poids, puis glissa l'autre de l'épaule jusqu'à la hanche de Takeda. Là, il passa les doigts sous le tee-shirt à la rencontre de sa peau nue. Elle était chaude et douce et il mourait d'envie d'y faire courir ses lèvres.

Il délaissa sa bouche pour déposer des baisers sur sa joue, son menton, son cou... Takeda murmurait son prénom. Ses mains étaient partout à la fois. Dans ses cheveux, dans son dos et sur ses flancs. Son goût et son odeur montaient à la tête d'Ukai. Son parfum boisé se mélangeait au musc de sa transpiration. Il avait envie de se perdre dedans, de se perdre en lui...

 

— Noyaaa !

 

Ukai releva vivement la tête. Dans le couloir, on pouvait entendre des personnes courir et les murmures des conversations. Ukai plissa les yeux.

 

— Je vais les tuer.

 

Takeda rit et l'embrassa une dernière fois.

 

— C'est peut-être le destin qui nous rappelle que ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour faire ça, lui dit-il.

 

Ukai grogna et laissa tomber son front contre l’épaule de Takeda.

 

— Tu sais ce que je lui dis au destin ? grommela-t-il.

 

Takeda rit et poussa doucement Ukaipour qu'il roule sur le côté. Libéré de son étreinte, il se redressa.

 

— Je vais aller voir, déclara-t-il. De toute façon, il faut que j'aille prendre une douche. Je pue.

 

Ukai l’attira de nouveau à lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il respira à pleins poumons.

 

— J'aime ton odeur.

 

Takeda gloussa.

 

—Je commence à croire que tu n'es pas très objectif.

 

En guise de réponse, Ukai lui mordit le cou. Takeda sursauta, mais son cri d'outrage ressembla davantage à un gémissement. Avec un sourire satisfait, Ukai s'écarta.

 

— Tu devrais y aller si tu veux les prendre sur le fait, lui dit-il.

 

Takeda secoua la tête d’un air exaspéré, mais il souriait.

 

— Ok. Je reviens.

 

Ukai le regarda prendre ses affaires de toilette, puis sortir de la chambre. Quand la porte se referma, il s'allongea sur les futons disposés côte à côté. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres. On aurait dit que c'était plus fort que lui, qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

 

***

 

Lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau la porte s'ouvrir, Ukai se rendit compte qu'il s'était assoupi. Il s'étira et se passa une main sur le visage avant de bâiller. En s'approchant de lui, Takeda rit doucement. Il le voyait à peine car il avait tamisé la lumière, mais il voyait bien que ses yeux étaient rieurs. Encore endormi, il tendit la main vers lui.

 

— Viens te coucher, murmura-t-il.

 

Takeda hocha la tête.

 

— Attends, dit-il avant de se retourner.

 

Il éteignit toutes les lumières, posa ses lunettes sur la table, puis s'approcha des futons. Ukai, qui s'était glissé sous les draps, les souleva pour permettre à Takeda de s'allonger. Il ne se fit pas prier. Au contraire, il vint se lover contre lui. Ukai passa un bras autour de son épaule et le serra contre son flanc. Par instinct, il posa sa joue contre ses cheveux et inspira profondément. À présent, Takeda sentait le shampooing et le savon. Ce n'était pas désagréable non plus… mais existait-il quelque chose de désagréable chez cet homme ?

Quand Takeda posa la main sur son ventre,Ukai sentit une pointe de désir s'éveiller en lui, mais il était trop fatigué pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Il était trop bien, dans le cocon qu'ils formaient. Il avait chaud.

 

— Keishin, souffla Takeda.

 

— Hmm ?

 

— Tu dors ?

 

— Oui.

 

Takeda le pinça en riant. Ukai sursauta légèrement avant de rire à son tour. Il déposa un baiser contre la tempe de Takeda.

 

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il.

 

— Rien. Je....Je suis content, c'est tout.

 

Ukai sourit.

 

— Moi aussi.

 

— Je... (Il s'interrompit.) C'est idiot, je.....

 

— Quoi ?

 

Comme Takeda ne répondait pas, Ukai le fit rouler sur le côté de façon à ce qu'ils soient allongés face à face. Il remonta la main jusqu'au visage du professeur et lui caressa doucement la joue. Dans l'obscurité partielle, il vit les lèvres de Takeda dessiner un sourire.

 

— Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses. Pour parler, reprit Ukai.(Takeda rit doucement. Ukai leva les yeux au ciel.) Crois-moi, j'en ai conscience. Mais je sais aussi que si on veut que _ça_ fonctionne, il va falloir communiquer. Se faire confiance. Rien de ce que tu pourras me dire ne sera idiot.

 

Les yeux de Takeda s'arrondirent sous le coup de la surprise, puis il l'embrassa. Avec force. Loin d'être déstabilisé, Ukai lui rendit au centuple.

 

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? demanda-t-il quand ils se séparèrent.

 

Takeda grogna. Il avait l'air embarrassé.

 

— J'allais faire ma collégienne... J'allais te demander...

 

— Si je voulais sortir avec toi ?le coupa Ukai.

 

Takeda le frappa sur la hanche.

 

— Tu vois, tu te moques !

 

— Au contraire, je trouve ça adorable.

 

Ukai se rallongea sur le dos et attira de nouveau Takeda à lui. Le silence retomba.

 

Ce fut Takeda qui le brisa.

 

— Alors ? demanda-t-il. Je ne l'aurais pas formulé comme ça, mais... tu veux sortir avec moi ?

 

Même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, Ukai haussa un sourcil.

 

— Je pensais que c'était ce qu'on était en train de faire...

 

Takeda souffla.

 

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Est-ce que tu veux une vraie relation avec moi ? Ou est-ce que c'est juste.... comme ça ?

 

Ukai le serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

 

— Ce n'est pas juste comme ça. Je veux sortir avec toi. Je veux une vraie relation. (Il déglutit. Soudain, il avait la gorge serrée.) Je ne sais pas ce que je peux te promettre. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir grand-chose à t'offrir... Mais je veux être avec toi.

 

L'espace d'un instant, Takeda ne répondit pas. Ukai sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort. Lui avait-il fait peur ? Avait-il été trop honnête ?

 

Takeda se redressa et se tourna vers lui.Un sourire éclatant étirait ses lèvres.

 

— Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que j'ai à t'offrir, moi non plus. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un prof de lycée qui ne sait même pas bien jouer au volley.... mais je veux être avec toi, moi aussi. Quant au reste du monde, on avisera au fur et à mesure. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

 

Ukai posa la main sur sa nuque et le rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

 

— J'en dis qu'on devrait sceller notre accord.

 

Le sourire de Takeda grandit, puis il franchit la distance qui les séparait encore.

 

***

 

Les cris et les rires des lycéens résonnaient dans la cour devant le gymnase. Une douce odeur de grillade s'élevait des barbecues fumants. Les derniers matchs avaient eu lieu, sonnant la fin de leur week-end d’entraînement.

Dans l'ensemble, Ukai était satisfait de son équipe. Ils avaient su travailler ensemble et leur camaraderie s'était renforcée. Bien sûr, ils faisaient encore des erreurs et ils étaient loin du niveau des champions régionaux, mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas le plus important. Ils auraient tout le temps de s'entraîner une fois rentrés à la maison. Pour l'instant, ils voulaient simplement qu'ils s'amusent et qu'ils trouvent du sens à ce sport, à cette vie. Ukai ignorait quand il était devenu aussi philosophe, mais quelque chose lui disait que le petit brun à lunettes à côté de lui y était pour quelque chose.

En voyant qu'il le regardait, Takeda tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Aussitôt, son cœur se gonfla. Il était si léger qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'envoler. Autour d'eux, les autres coachs et professeurs discutaient joyeusement de tout et de rien. L'heure de la compétition était terminée. Ukai rendit son sourire à Takeda avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Oui, la compétition était terminée.

Et Ukai était le grand vainqueur.

 

***

 

A peine la porte refermée derrière eux, Takeda plaqua Ukai contre le bois froid.

 

— J'ai cru qu'ils ne partiraient jamais, souffla-t-il.

 

Les lèvres de Takeda étaient tout contre les siennes. Son souffle erratique trahissait son désir et sa frustration. Ukai et lui avaient attendu plus d'une heure que les élèves, et certains parents, rentrent chez eux avant de pouvoir s'éclipser à leur tour. Ils s'étaient tout de suite rendus chez Takeda, où ils se trouvaient actuellement.

Tout en le regardant dans les yeux, Ukai passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher davantage. En sentant son corps tout entier contre le sien, il eut des papillons dans le ventre. Cette fois, ils étaient seuls. Plus rien, ni personne ne viendrait les interrompre. Cette simple pensée le fit frissonner.

Ukai effleura les lèvres de Takeda avec les siennes. Il avait envie de jouer avec lui.

 

— Quelle impatience, murmura Ukai.

 

Un sourire taquin étira les lèvres de Takeda.

 

— Parce que toi, tu n'es pas impatient peut-être ? demanda-t-il.

 

Ukai prit son air le plus innocent.

 

— Je suis la patience incarnée.

 

Takeda haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de presser ses hanches un peu plus fort contre les siennes. Lorsqu'Ukai sentit son érection contre la sienne, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Il réprima un gémissement.

 

— Et maintenant ? demanda Takeda en déposant un baiser sur le bout du nez d'Ukai.

 

— Hmm ? marmonna-t-il.

 

Takeda rit doucement avant de l'embrasser. Doucement d'abord, puis avec plus de force. Ukai enfouit les mains dans ses cheveux, mais Takeda s'écarta avant qu'il ait pu approfondir le baiser. Ukai poussa un grognement de frustration et ouvrit les yeux.

 

— Et maintenant ? répéta Takeda avec une certaine impertinence dans la voix.

 

— Bon d'accord, souffla Ukai. Je veux que tu me touches. J'ai failli te sauter dessus dans la rue devant tout le monde. Content ?

 

Le sourire de Takeda fut éclatant.

 

— Ravi, répondit-il avant de capturer de nouveau les lèvres d'Ukai.

 

Cette fois, il n'y avait plus la moindre hésitation. Ukai avait l'impression que Takeda essayait de le dévorer. Il aimait ce côté de Takeda, le Takeda qui prenait les choses en main. Il y avait quelque chose de grisant dans le fait de se laisser guider. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait souvent.

Quand Takeda ondula de nouveau les hanches, Ukai baissa une main jusqu'à sa taille pour le maintenir contre lui, pour l'encourager à continuer. Les montures des lunettes de Takeda s'enfonçaient dans la peau de son visage, mais il s'en moquait. Il voulait juste que Takeda reste ainsi contre lui, pour l'éternité.

Toutefois, son pantalon commençait à être trop serré et il avait chaud. Il avait la sensation que sa peau était en feu.

 

— Ittetsu, gémit-il entre deux baisers.

 

Takeda sembla comprendre quel était le problème car il s'écarta et retira ses chaussures.

 

— Viens, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main.

 

Ukai abandonna ses baskets et le suivit. Il l'aurait suivi au bout du monde. Heureusement, ils n'allèrent pas aussi loin. Takeda les mena jusque dans sa chambre où le futon étendu par terre n'était pas sans rappeler ceux qu'ils avaient partagés durant le week-end.

Ukai tira sur la main de Takeda pour le ramener vers lui. Avec des doigts tremblants, il l’aida à retirer son tee-shirt, puis ôta le sien. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent aussitôt. Le contact de leurs peaux nues était électrisant. Ukai remonta ses ongles le long du dos de Takeda. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir.

Puis Takeda l'entraîna sur le futon. Il se retrouva au-dessus de lui et s'aida d'un coude pour se redresser et le regarder dans les yeux. Derrière les verres de ses lunettes, son regard s'était assombri. Le désir qu'Ukai y lisait lui montait à la tête. Il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait toisé ainsi.

 

— Avant de retirer mes lunettes, dit-il d'une voix rauque, je veux te voir. Tout entier.

 

Ses paroles firent l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein ventre à Ukai. Il grogna en sentant son entrejambe réagir.

Clairement satisfait de son petit effet, Takeda se pencha et déposa des baisers sur le torse d'Ukai. Il descendit lentement le long de son abdomen, jusqu'à son ventre. Arrivé à la ceinture de son pantalon, il s'arrêta et la défit. Alors, avec l'aide d'Ukai, il fit glisser pantalon et sous-vêtement en même temps sur ses jambes et les lui retira.

Ukai était nu devant lui et Takeda l'observait de tout son soul. Du bout des doigts, il caressa son torse et griffa ses tétons dressés. Ukai se cambra. La caresse de sa main et de ses yeux le rendait fou de désir. En se sentant durci davantage, il gémit. C’en était presque douloureux. Il aurait voulu se relever et attirer Takeda contre lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Le moment était tellement sensuel qu'il n'osait y mettre fin.

Lorsque les doigts de Takeda s'aventurèrent plus bas, Ukai retint son souffle. Son bas-ventre se serra par anticipation.

 

— Tu es magnifique, souffla Takeda en relevant la tête vers lui.

 

Sa voix charriait une telle émotion qu'Ukai en resta sans voix. Il n'avait jamais eu honte de son corps. Il savait que le volley-ball avait sculpté ses muscles et sa silhouette. Mais il ne l'avait jamais trouvé particulièrement beau. Jusqu'à maintenant. Dans les yeux de Takeda, il se sentait beau. Une douce chaleur envahit ses joues. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pensé une chose pareille. Malgré tout, il essaya de faire passer tout ce qu'il ressentait dans son regard, de faire comprendre à Takeda à quel point il lui plaisait, lui aussi, à quel point ses caresses le touchaient et pas seulement physiquement. Le simple fait d'être ici avec lui était incroyable.

 

— Touche-moi, murmura Ukai.

 

Takeda déglutit. Ukai se demandait s'il avait la gorge sèche, lui aussi. Si son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'échapper de sa poitrine. Puis les doigts de Takeda effleurèrent son sexe engorgé et toute pensée cohérente le quitta. La caresse fut d'abord très légère, comme si Takeda n'osait pas, comme s'il essayait de l'apprivoiser, ce qui était ridicule étant donné qu'il était déjà à lui. Ukai souleva légèrement les hanches pour l'encourager. Sa main remonta de la base jusqu'à son gland humide et un violent frisson le parcouru. Il ferma les yeux. Alors, Takeda enroula ses doigts autour de lui et instaura un moment de va et vient d'abord lent, puis un peu plus rapide. C'était divin. Ukai ondulait le bassin pour aller à sa rencontre. Il cherchait plus de friction, plus de contact, plus de Takeda. Quand, avec son autre main, Takeda joua avec ses testicules,Ukai crut qu'il allait jouir. Son corps convulsa violemment. Le plaisir était là, tout près. Pourtant, tout s'arrêta. Takeda l'avait lâché.

 

Un grognement de frustration lui échappa. Il rouvrit les yeux.

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu...

 

Ukai s'interrompit.

 

Takeda s'était redressé pour retirer son pantalon à son tour. Le tissu révéla une peau blanche et soyeuse parsemée de grains de beauté. Ukai avait envie de le dévorer. De faire courir ses lèvres sur le moindre centimètre de son corps, même, non, surtout, sur les parties les plus intimes. Comme son sexe qui se dressait devant lui. Ukai l'avait senti contre lui plusieurs fois, mais le voir, c'était différent. Il en avait l'eau à la bouche. Tout était beau en Takeda, même ça. _Surtout_ ça.

 

Il se redressa et tendit la main vers lui.

 

— Viens ici, lui intima-t-il.

 

Takeda sourit.

 

— Attends, dit-il en retirant ses lunettes.

 

Après les avoir posées sur le côté, en sécurité, il se passa la main dans les cheveux. C'était un geste anodin, pourtant, Ukai fut incapable de détourner les yeux. Le mouvement avait fait ressortir les muscles de son bras. Jouer au volley-ball avec son équipe les avait joliment dessinés. Tout à coup, il se rappela la force avec laquelle Takeda l'avait plaqué contre la porte un peu plus tôtet frissonna.

Lorsque Takeda vint s'allonger à côté de lui, sur son flanc, Ukai alla aussitôt à sa rencontre. La main posée sur sa hanche, il captura ses lèvres en un baiser fougueux. Emporté par la passion, Takeda se retrouva bientôt sur le dos. Ukai glissa la main jusqu'à son érection. Contrairement à Takeda, il n'hésita pas une seconde. Ses mouvements étaient sûrs et rapides. Le souffle court, Takeda brisa le baiser. De petits gémissements s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Ses yeux étaient voilés par le plaisir.

 

— Comme ça ? murmura Ukai.

 

Takeda hocha la tête.

 

— Keishin, souffla-t-il. Je... Ah.

 

Il fut incapable de continuer. Sans interrompre ses caresses, Ukai posa son front contre le sien.

 

— C'est toi qui es magnifique, Ittetsu. Je n'ose même pas te regarder tellement j'ai peur de ne pas être capable de me contrôler.

 

Un frisson parcourut Takeda. Ses hanches se soulevaient de façon de plus en plus folle. Dans la position dans laquelle se trouvait Ukai, il ne le voyait pas, mais il l'entendait. Il entendait les bruits obscènes que faisait son érection en glissant dans son poing. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à onduler des hanches, lui aussi. Son sexe douloureux frottait contre la cuisse de Takeda. La sensation était aussi délicieuse que frustrante. Il avait envie d'être encore plus proche. De le sentir en lui ou autour de lui. Peu importait. Il se serait même contenté de sa bouche. Oh, mon Dieu, cette bouche.

Ukai se redressa avec sa main libre et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Takeda.

 

— De quoi as-tu envie ? lui demanda-t-il.

 

Takeda cligna doucement des paupières avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Une brume de désir semblait l'envelopper. Ukai ralentit ses mouvements sur son sexe, les rendit langoureux, puis déposa un baiser dans son cou.

 

— Tu veux que je continue comme ça ? précisa-t-il. Ou est-ce que tu préfères autre chose ?

 

Lentement, Ukai fit glisser ses doigts au-delà des testicules de Takeda. Lorsqu'il effleura cette partie si intime de son anatomie, Takeda se cambra.

 

— Keishin, souffla-t-il.

 

Ukai recommença plusieurs fois, s'émerveillant à chaque fois des réactions qu'il obtenait. Les joues de Takeda était délicieusement rouge et ses yeux brillant. Il enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux d'Ukai et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avec une passion qui lui monta à la tête. Aussi, il ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsque Takeda inversa leur position.

Hébété, il le regarda d'en bas. À califourchon au-dessus de lui, Takeda l'observait d'un air satisfait. Il paraissait fier de son petit tour de passe-passe. Seigneur, avec ses lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers, ses cheveux en bataille et son torse brillant de sueur, il était à couper le souffle. Quant à son sexe, il se dressait fièrement entre ses jambes, rouge et luisant.

 

— J'aimerais essayer quelque chose, dit Takeda d'une voix rauque. J’en ai envie depuis longtemps.

 

Ukai posa les mains sur ses hanches et lui caressa doucement les flancs. Il releva les yeux vers lui.

 

— Ce que tu veux, répondit-il.

 

Takeda lui adressa un grand sourire, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Puis il tendit la main vers la table de chevet et sortit un préservatif et du lubrifiant du tiroir. Le lubrifiant n'était pas neuf. Takeda dut se rendre compte qu'Ukai l'avait remarqué car il eut un sourire en coin.

 

— J'en ai eu besoin, ces derniers mois, avoua-t-il. Mes doigts étaient tout ce que j'avais pour faire redescendre la pression, mais maintenant...

 

Devant une telle franchise, Ukai se sentit trembler. À cet instant, il aurait laissé Takeda faire tout ce qu'il voulait de son corps. Il lui faisait confiance, bien sûr, mais, surtout, il désirait tout ce que Takeda avait à lui donner.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Takeda recula légèrement et ouvrit le sachet du préservatif. Puis, avec des doigts experts, le déroula sur le sexe d'Ukai qui gémit. La sensation et tout ce qu'impliquait ce geste l'emplissait d'un désir à la limite du supportable.

Les yeux fermés, Ukai entendit le flacon de lubrifiant s'ouvrir.

 

—Regarde-moi, dit Takeda.

 

Ukai s'exécuta, mais ce qu'il vit manqua faire rouler ses yeux à l'intérieur de ses orbites. Takeda était en train d'enfoncer deux de ses doigts en lui. De sa position, au-dessus d’Ukai, il se mit à onduler des hanches pour se préparer à ce qui allait se passer entre eux. _Seigneur._ Ukai se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il était déjà tellement excité que s’il continuait comme ça, tout serait fini bien trop tôt.

 

— Chaque fois que je me touche comme ça, dit Takeda en haletant, je pense à toi.

 

Mon Dieu, pensa Ukai. Qui aurait pensé que ce professeur si discret pouvait parler de façon aussi crue ? Ukai déglutit. Il devait admettre que cette facette de Takeda lui plaisait beaucoup. Avec une main tremblante, il recommença à caresser le sexe dressé qui était devant lui. Takeda eut un hoquet de surprise qui se transforma en un gémissement.

 

— Keishin...

 

Ukai continua de le toucher ainsi en l'observant avec un mélange de tendresse et d'adoration. Puis Takeda retira ses doigts et rouvrit les paupières. Ses yeux trouvèrent aussitôt ceux d'Ukai.

Alors, il empoigna l'érection d'Ukai et la plaça juste contre lui. Ukai le saisit de nouveau par les hanches pour le guider... mais aussi parce qu'il avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose pour ne pas s'envoler trop vite.

 

— Quand je t'ai vu, pour la première fois, dit-il en s'asseyant petit à petit sur son sexe. Oh. _Oh._ Attends une seconde (Il prit une grande inspiration.) J'ai eu envie de venir m'asseoir sur toi. Exactement comme ça.

 

Ukai rit doucement, à bout de souffle. Il avait du mal à y croire, à imaginer que l'attirance avait été réciproque dès le début. Quand il se retrouva tout à fait enfoncé en Takeda, ses lèvres s'ouvrir sur un O parfait. Il attira Takeda à lui pour l'embrasser, mais ils avaient tous les deux beaucoup de mal à respirer. Alors, ils se contentèrent de haleter l'un contre l'autre.

 

— Je t'aurais… Je t’aurais laissé faire, lui avoua-t-il contre ses lèvres.

 

Il sentit le sourire de Takeda plus qu'il ne le vit.

 

— J'espère bien, dit-il d'un ton amusé.

 

Lentement, il se redressa et releva le bassin, puis se baissa de nouveau. Ukai grogna. Takeda était si chaud, si étroit autour de lui qu’il en avait la chair de poule. Takeda recommença, toujours avec une lenteur terrible. Ukai avait du mal à se retenir de bouger. Surtout quand il voyait l'érection de Takeda se balancer devant lui. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d’aussi érotiquede sa vie. Les yeux fermés, Takeda s'empalait sur son sexe de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort à chaque fois. L'expression de plaisir qui ornait son visage était exquise. A cette vue, de la lave en fusion naissait dans son cœur et se déversait dans ses veines. Ukai sentait une douce tension monter en lui.

Contre toute attente, alors que ses hanches commençaient à onduler en rythme, des larmes lui brûlèrent les yeux. _Ça_. C'était _ça_ qu'il voulait avec Takeda. Une relation où ils pouvaient rire, être complice, prendre du plaisir, tout en restant sincères, tout en étant eux-mêmes. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un, la première fois qu'il ressentait autant de plaisir à laisser traîner les choses. D’habitude, il avait toujours pris les choses en main. Il avait toujours été dans le contrôle. Alors, se retrouver ainsi sous Takeda, même si techniquement, il n'était pas le receveur, était grisant. Entêtant. Il descendit les mains le long des cuisses de Takeda, puis les fit remonter.

De jolis yeux marron plongèrent dans les siens. Ukai en eut le souffle coupé. Ils étaient remplis d'un tel désir, d'une telle tendresse que si un simple regard avait pu le faire jouir, ç'aurait été celui-ci. Toutefois, il refusait de se laisser aller avant Takeda. Il voulait faire passer ses désirs avant les siens, lui donner du plaisir et s'assurer qu'il n'oublierait jamais ce moment comme lui ne l'oublierait pas.

Quand il échangea leurs positions, Takeda hoqueta de surprise. Ukai saisit ses jambes et les replia vers sa poitrine. Ainsi, il pouvait s'enfoncer encore plus loin en lui et contrôler ses mouvements avec plus de précision. Replié sous lui, Takeda était entièrement à sa merci. Il instaura un rythme lent, mais puissant, en changeant d'angle jusqu'à ce que...

 

— Ah…Keishin !gémit Takeda.

 

La tête rejetée en arrière, les cheveux plaqués sur son front en sueur, il était magnifique. Encouragé par ses gémissements, Ukai grogna et accéléra. Il allait et venait à un rythme effréné dans la chaleur de Takeda. Plus rien ne comptait à part cet homme sous lui et la sensation qui grandissait au creux de son ventre. Chaque fois qu'il touchait la prostate de Takeda, il voyait son visage se déformer sous le coup de l'extase. Ses lèvres s'entrouvraient et ses pupilles dévoraient ses iris. Le voir ainsi, savoir que c'était grâce à lui qu'il ressentait toutes ces émotions lui procurait autant de plaisir que ses mouvements de va-et-vient.

Ukai passa la main entre leur corps, pour saisir le membre dressé et déjà très humide de Takeda et le caressa en rythme avec ses coups de reins. Les gémissements de Takeda redoublèrent et se confondirent avec les siens. Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler. Il n'y avait plus aucun rythme, plus aucune élégance. Eperdus, ils ondulaient tous les deux l'un contre l'autre, à la recherche du même graal. L'impression de ne faire qu'un était plus forte que jamais. Et puis, soudain, Takeda cria. Un liquide chaud et poisseux se déversa sur la main d'Ukai et gicla sur son torse. La sensation l'enflamma davantage. Sans cesser de bouger, il s'appuya de tout son poids sur Takeda, pour qu'il se plie davantage et pour pouvoir accéder à ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa avidement malgré son souffle court, tout en s'enfonçant en lui avec abandon. Alors, la pression se fit de plus en plus forte, ses testicules se contractèrent et il cria à son tour, le nom de Takeda sur les lèvres.

 

—Ittetsu, souffla-t-il encore une fois, avant de se laisser tomber contre son cou.

 

Ils restèrent immobiles ainsi un long moment. Les seuls mouvements perceptibles étaient ceux de leurs hanches qui tressaillaient de temps à autres et de leurs torses qui se soulevaient vivement sous le coup de leurs respirations affolées. Puis Ukai sentit une main lui caresser le dos. Lentement, il se redressa et se retira, tout en aidant Takeda à baisser les jambes. En le voyant grimacer, il lui adressa un regard inquiet.

 

— Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en retirant le préservatif et en le fermant avec un nœud.

 

Il le déposa dans la poubelle à côté de la table de chevet.

Takeda hocha la tête avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

 

— Très bien. Juste un peu mal aux jambes, répondit-il. Reviens ici.

 

Ukai prit sa main tendue et vint s'allonger à côté de lui. Aussitôt, Takeda l'embrassa. Le feu de la passion s'était rendormi. C'était un baiser plus lent, rempli de satisfaction. Quand ils se séparèrent, Takeda se lova contre Ukai et entremêla leurs jambes. Ukai passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui, puis déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux un peu humides. Il inspira profondément son parfum qui se mêlait à celui du sexe. Son cœur était encore tout retourné de ce qui venait de se passer entre eux.

 

— Ittetsu ? murmura-t-il.

 

— Hmm? fit Takeda d'une voix endormie.

 

Ukai réfléchit à ce qu'il avait envie de lui dire. Aux trois mots qui se bousculaient contre ses lèvres. Au fait que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait vraiment heureux. A présent, il aurait tout le temps de lui parler et de le lui montrer.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Takeda.

 

— Rien, murmura-t-il. Repose-toi.

 

En attendant la respiration de Takeda devenir plus profonde, Ukai se laissa, lui aussi, sombrer dans les bras de morphée. Oui, à présent, ils avaient tout le temps du monde.

 

***

 

_Un mois plus tard_

— Coach ! Sensei ! On peut jouer avec vous ?

 

Le mois de septembre touchait à sa fin. La température avait baissé et les jours raccourcissaient. Pourtant, l'équipe du quartier continuait de s'entraîner dehors.

En apercevant Hinata et Kageyama courir vers eux, Ukai sourit. Il se trouvait sur le terrain, à côté de Takeda qui était dans la même équipe que lui. Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

 

— Bien sûr, répondit Takeda. Si vous n'avez pas peur de vous faire battre à plates coutures par votre vieux professeur.

 

Arrivés devant eux, les garçons secouèrent la tête.

 

— Pas du tout, répondit Hinata avec un grand sourire.

 

Kageyama avait l'air dubitatif. Ukai lui donna une pichenette derrière la tête.

 

—Aïe !s'exclama-t-il. Je n'ai rien dit !

 

Ukai croisa les bras.

 

— Non, mais tu l'as pensé très fort, rétorqua-t-il. Attends de nous avoir battus avant de jouer la carte de l'arrogance. Takeda-sensei s'est beaucoup amélioré, tu sais ?

 

Takeda lui adressa un regard très tendre, comme à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait un compliment... plusieurs dizaines de fois par jour, en somme.

 

Les élèves allèrent se placer en face, aux côtésde Shimada. Ils marchaient en laissant une certaine distance entre eux.Ukai les regarda faire d'un air amusé. Ils pensaient être discrets, mais Ukai et Takeda avaient tout de suite compris que leur relation avait évolué. Depuis le week-end d’entraînement, ils se touchaient à la moindre occasion, ils rougissaient pour un oui ou pour un non et il n'était pas rare de les voir disparaître un long moment avant qu'ils ne reviennent, décoiffés et les vêtements en vrac. Il ne fallait pas être sorti de Todai pour comprendre qu’Hinata avait pris son courage à deux mains et que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Cela lui rappelait vaguement une autre histoire.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Ukai s'approcha de Takeda et effleura ses doigts avec les siens.

Le professeur releva la tête vers lui.

 

— Prêt ? murmura Ukai.

 

— Prêt, répondit Takeda avec ce sourire qui lui donnait à chaque fois envie de décrocher la lune pour lui.

 

Ukai dut se faire violence pour ne pas se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser. Au bout d'un mois de relation, il avait cru qu’il serait plus facile pour lui de se contrôler en sa présence, mais en réalité, plus le temps passait, plus l'envie de toucher et d’embrasser Takeda grandissait.

Dans tous les cas, il ne devait pas être très discret car il entendit Saeko siffler. Il tourna la tête vers elle en grognant. Assise sur un banc, elle les regardait d'un air entendu.

 

— Bon, vous jouez ou quoi ?s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Plus vite vous aurez terminé, plus vite on ira boire.

 

Ukai secoua la tête. A côté de lui, Takeda éclata de rire. Quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent de nouveau, ils se sourirent. Plus tard, ils se retrouveraient seuls et Ukai pourrait montrer à Takeda à quel point il l’aimait. Mais, pour le moment, ils avaient un match à jouer… et ce n'était pas des morveux qui allaient le battre.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ma petite histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé <3


End file.
